Confines Of The Heart
by ShadowsFiction
Summary: Juliana Jameson is a WWE Diva, but she has secrets and a past that she can't kept hidden forever. Her demons keep her from being who she is. Can a certain Viper with mesmorizing blue eyes help her overcome her past?
1. Information

_Juliana Marie Jameson_

_Age: 25_

_Theme song: Riot by Three Days Grace_

_Ring Name: Marie Jameson_

_She normally tags with DX or John Cena_

_She is dating Ted DiBiase_

_Background: She grew up in small town outside of Houston, Texas. She didn't have the best upbringing but her parents were her world and gave her life so she was grateful. She started watching wrestling when she was 15 and fell in love with it. She started wrestling not a short while later, as a release from the pressures of real life. By the age of 21 she was in FCW and then OVW. She held many championships in her indie days but it has always been her dream to follow the likes of Trish Stratus and Lita and be WWE Woman Champion. In early 2008 she was brought into the mainstream, mostly to take care of the prissy girls and show that there are still real divas in the industry._

**Name: Hope Heliosa Minuet-Blood**

**Age: 23**

**Theme Song: Show Me Tha Money by Petey Pablo**

**Ring Name: Hope Heliosa**

**Hope is part of Legacy**

**Dating Matt Korklan aka Evan Bourne**

**Background: Adopted daughter of Richard Blood aka Ricky Steamboat. When Ricky returned to WCW, he found Hope wondering around the back of an arena when she was only three years old. Her mother had died while giving birth and her father just couldn't take care of her so she gave him up. Hope ran away from her foster family and managed to find the arena where a wrestling show was being held. Ricky fell in love with her big brown eyes the moment he saw them.**

**Ricky had a son a year before Hope was born, Ricky Jr., and her and RJ got along great. Hope spent most of her childhood traveling with her new father and fell in love with the sport of wrestling. Even though her brother was trained professionally by the names of George South and Harley Race, Hope was training un-exclusively with Steve Austin, Dustin Rhodes, and Ric Flair.**

**Hope took a good run at ROH and Shimmer in '05, before rejoining her father when he started his new contract as a road manager, doing whatever was needed backstage, at the shows, at press conferences, anything that Vince McMahon needed done. It never really occurred to her that being a profession wrestler was an option, until her father suggested she make her real professional debut along with her brother in '08, but on ECW.**

Blake Elizabeth Baker

Age 25

Theme song: Vampire Money (instrumental version) by My Chemical Romance

Ring Name: Blake V

Dating Brian Haner Jr. AKA Synyster Gates

Background: When Blake was seven years old, her mother dropped her off at her father's house. She never knew him, all she had been told that he was a dead beat and that he didn't love her. It was hard for her to trust him once she met him. Though, she would find out that her mother was a liar and her father was nothing like she had been told. Blake has a hard time letting people in, though; she is close with her step mom and her sister Zina. She is also close with her brother Zack. Her best friends are the only men that she lets into her life. Though, she works with men on a daily basis, she has her reservations.

It was Zack who got her into wrestling when he took her to her first live event. She fell in love at that moment and was determined to make wrestling be something she would do. As soon as she was old enough, she left home in pursuit of her dream. In the independent circuit she got her rep for being the opposite of the other girls and taking risks that none of them would take. She was at the top of her game by the time she made it into WWE and she has been kicking ass ever since. She is Woman's Champion for a reason.

_Name: Riley Augusta Figueroa_

_Age: 24_

Riley is a compassionate and open minded person. She loves children and the elderly. She is outspoken mostly and tries to lead a peaceful existence. But don't let that fool you. She knows what she is doing and can defend herself. She was on the wrestling team for Greco Roman in High School. She has long dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and a light tan skin. She also is a plus sized girl, but that doesn't make her any different than anyone else.

Fiancee of one John Cena

Story Summary: How does one person screw up her life so bad that there is nothing that can help said person overcome the past issues that went amuck? That is what Juliana Jameson was wondering herself. Though, she is the one who screwed it all up. But it wasn't without her succumbing to his eyes. It was the eyes; they ruined everything.

Follow Juliana on her journey and let her tell you her story and find out what went wrong.

* * *

I just want to say, welcome to the new story. This is just the information, so that you won't get confused once the story starts. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter One

**Here you guys go, I wanted to wait but I kept getting antsy about posting it and with some encouragement from Hope, I got it out for you guys. **

****

**

* * *

**

Julie Jameson stepped into the ring with a smile on her face. She turned and seen her trusty tag team partners Triple H and Shawn Michaels standing behind her. She winked at her partners and waited for their opponents to come to the ring.

'A New Day' by Adelita's Way blasted through the arena followed by screaming boo's and jeers from the crowd. The Legacy was hated by ninety percent of the WWE Universe. Though, there was that ten percent that just adored them. One by one, the four members of Legacy slid into the ring.

It wasn't a second later; another song rang out through the arena. Julie looked up at the ramp and none other than the champ John Cena himself stood there with a mic in his hand.

"Why wasn't I invited to this tea party?" John asks into the mic and starts to walk down the ramp. He slides inside the ring as Legacy jumps out. The last thing they want is anything to do with John Cena.

Julie, Hunter, and Shawn slid back in and Julie sends him a wink. John soaks up the screams from the crowd and tells them that he is now in the match and that it's a 6 man intergender tag match.

"This is going to be so much fun," Julie could hear the little Asian girl standing outside of the ring with her Legacy partners.

Julie let a laugh come out of her mouth, though, Hope was right; this was going to be fun.

The match was a lot of back and forth's between the six competitors in the ring. It was finally down to Hope and Julie. It was a battle to see who the best was. Hope had been wrestling longer than Marie had and had grown up in the business but Marie's heart and soul were in this business.

Hope and Julie locked up. Smirks covered both of the girl's faces. Hope was the one to break the hold by pushing Julie backwards and clothes lining the other brunette to the mat. Julie quickly got up; much like Shawn does by jumping from her knees. She could hear him laugh as she grabbed Hopes hair and slammed her face into the mat.

Julie may be face, but she never claimed to be a clean fighter. She fought until the end in any situation. She knew that Hope would bring it; she was one of the best in business and would go down with the likes of Trish Stratus, Lita, Beth Phoenix, Mickie James, Victoria, and Blake.

Blake is another diva, well anti-diva who is at the top of her game. By time she got into WWE, she was one of the best in the circuit. She worked hard and took risks, a lot of risks that the little prancing girls now wouldn't even dream of taking.

Julie was snapped out of her thoughts when she was slammed into the mat by Hope. Julie rolled on to her back and seen that Hope was coming for her. She waited until Hope was in position and her long legs wrapped around Hopes head and she thrust her hips and kind of jumped and moved her legs, causing Hope to fly into the ropes.

Julie got up and stood in the middle of the ring. In her peripheral vision she could see one of the Legacy members climbing in the ring and she turned and seen it was Ted. He stood straight up and she shook her head before jumping and landing a standing drop kick to his chest.

By then Shawn was in the ring and handling business to the younger man. Julie ducked when a boot was headed her way. She looked back and sent a glare at Randy when he ran into a clothes line from John. Cody decided he wanted to put his two cents in and get in the ring and think he was going to do something but was stopped by Hunter.

Hope climbed back into the ring after taking a small breather and kicked the back of Julie's knee. She didn't even see Hope get back into the ring. The girl was vicious. Julie was on the other side of the ring, away from her opponents who had been sent back to their corners.

"Come on pretty, not so tough now are you?" Hope taunts and lets Julie have breathing time as she stood limply glaring daggers at the Asian girl in front of her. Julie narrowed her eyes at the girl and lunged. It didn't do any good. Hope was by the ropes and was able to perfectly execute a running DDT off said ropes.

Hope went for the pin and the whole WWE Universe screamed and booed at her. She didn't care though; she was going to win this match. She covered Julie and the ref's hand slammed on the mat three times. Hope saw John, Shawn and Hunter climb into the ring and she hurriedly slid out and went with her Legacy brothers and walked up the ramp smirking.

Julie laid holding her head and glaring at the ramp and the music played. She looked up to Shawn who was praising her for having a good match. She hated that she lost but she did give Hope a good fight, in the end she didn't win but damn it, there was always next time.

The four of them got out of the ring and stepped into the back curtain where immediately Julie was pulled into a set of arms. She held her head and laughed as the Asian beauty hugged her and told her how wonderful of a match they had just went through.

"Hope, chill Cupcake, take a breather," Randy chuckles and Hope flips him the finger and pulls Julie with her to get cleaned up.

"Hey! What's with you always taking my girlfriend away from me?" Ted screams down the hall and Julie looks back at Ted and blows him a kiss and then winked at him and mouthed, 'later."

Julie and Hope went to the locker room that they shared with Melina, Blake, and Beth. Hope grabbed her clothes and went into the locker-room, changing out of the corset and frilly skirt that she wore in the match. That girl was destined to have a slip up, but alas she hadn't so far.

Julie waited for Hope to come out of the showers. The girls weren't like the guys, they all had the same things but they didn't really want to see what the other girls had to offer, or not offer. They respected privacy.

Not long after Hope went in the shower room she came out looking refreshed and dressed to kill. She looked like she is going out and having a good time with her man. Julie would probably do the same thing but she had to wait to see what Ted wanted to do. She didn't go out without him, or without their tight knit circle of friends.

She had some trust issues and was always scared that she would get hurt. She was a lot like Blake in more ways that one. Though, Blake kept to herself, there were few people that she trusted and she was kind of a loner but she had a huge heart and fan base and that made it ok. Though, Hope and Julie would have to break her walls down. They could do it, slowly, but they could do it.

Julie slipped into the bathroom and quickly showered and then waited and sent a text to Ted to see if he was going out or not. He said that he was tired and that she should go and have a good time. She smiled and decided that she would in fact go out and have a good time.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Just so you guys know, it will go back and forth in story line and in real life. Though, I am sure you can tell what is story and what is not. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter Two

What's the worst that could happen? Well that was a stupid question. Everything happens when people go to a club. Drinks get spilled, fights almost happen, drunken hook ups happen, and almost always something happens.

Julie waited for her cab to come. She was standing by the curb freezing her ass of. The small grey dress that she wore did nothing to block the chill of the wind. She was alone; everyone else had caught cabs while she was taking care of the bill. It was decided that it was her night to pick up the tab.

She felt a presence behind her and she almost didn't turn around but she relaxed when she smelled who was behind her.

"Why are you still here Orton," she asks and turns around and looks up to the tall man standing there with hooded eyes. He was wasted, but why didn't he leave with everyone else?

"I was waiting for you," his head slumped and she let out a huge groan. Randy Orton was drunk and dead weight when he passed out. Shit. Why couldn't Ted be there when she needed him? She saw the cab coming and then stop in front of her. She opened the door and pushed Randy towards the car and then climbed in right after him.

His head slumped against the window and she let out a sigh. Of course he would get wasted. There was no reason for him not to. He didn't have a show the next night and he didn't have anyone to go home to for the time he had off. His wife had left him and taken their daughter with her.

He didn't know where they were or if she was even coming back. She left a note telling him that she found someone that would be there for her when she needed someone and that he shouldn't look for her.

Randy had been in a funk since then, it had been three months and he was still reeling with the loss. He didn't much care that his wife left him, he cared that his wife left him and took his reason for living.

"Come on Orton," Julie pulls his arm and he climbs out of the cab. Julie pays the cabbie and Randy's arm came around her. She was hoping like hell that someone would be in the lobby to help her. She was strong but holding Randy up wasn't something she could do alone.

They got into the hotel and Julie let a sigh of relief pass her lips when she seen Paul in the lobby standing next to his wife. They look as if they had just come from the pool. Julie whistled and Paul turned and he shook his head.

"Why you put up with him getting wasted like this is beyond me," Paul tells Julie and she holds her hands up in front of her, "he isn't my problem, I just take care of him when I can; it's what friends do."

"You know he doesn't want you as a friend," Paul hints and Julie shakes her head, of course she knows that but she is with Ted and friendship is all she can give Randy.

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter. Can you get him up to the room?"

"Yeah," Paul tells her and she pushes the button to the elevator and waits for it to come down. The four of them get in the elevator and Julie turns to Stephanie who is shaking her head at a groaning Orton.

"You talked to your parents?" Stephanie asks Julie and a smile crosses her face when she thinks about her parents. She loves them to death; she would do anything for them.

"I talked to Mama this morning and Papa this afternoon, they are doing really well. Still alive and kicking and that is all that matters. They want me to come back home but they support me none the less. Mama keeps asking when I am giving her some grandbabies but I laugh it off, she is crazy."

"Tell her to wait another six or so years, we need you here for a while. We need more girls like you, Hope, Melina, Beth, and Blake. We are trying to convince Amy and Trish to come back, its' not going so well."

"Keep trying and maybe we can get rid of Barbie dolls."

"Shame on you," Stephanie laughs and Julie laughs with her. Though, she didn't have any shame at all. She made it known what she thought about the model diva's whom were hired because they were pretty.

The elevator dinged and Paul lugged Randy out and down to his room. Stephanie stopped at her door and Julie went to open her door but seen the Do Not Disturb sign and let out a groan. She would kill Hope one day, she was sure of it.

"Looks like I am bunking with Teddy tonight," Julie sighs and bids her good night to Stephanie and pushed open the door that Paul had just walked in to.

She looked and seen that Randy was crashed on his bed fully clothed. He would be pissed if he woke up uncomfortable. She walked over to him and pulled his shoes off and then unbuckled his belt.

She heard a door open and seen Ted walking out and rubbing his eyes. She undid his belt and then pulled the button on his jeans and pulled then down his hips and off his body and then pulled his blanket over him.

Ted scoffed at her as she walked towards him. He knew all about how Randy felt about his girlfriend but in his mind, he got her first.

"Why are you in here?" He asked and she let out a huge groan, "Hope's in our room doing unspeakable things with Evan."

"And that means you have to stay in here?"

"Do you not want me to stay in here?"

"Not with Orton," he points out and she rolls her eyes at him.

"I wasn't planning on staying with Orton, I was coming in here to stay with you but if you want me to sleep with Orton I would. Would that make you happy?"

"You're a bitch sometimes," Ted turns and walks over to his bed. He grabs a shirt from next to it and throws it towards Julie who stood there glaring daggers at him.

"I don't want Randy, Theodore. If I wanted him I would have him but I am with you so fucking chill and stop thinking something is happening with Randy."

"Sorry," he mutters and climbs into the bed and pulls down the covers on the other side. Julie changed out of the dress and heels and pulled her hair down and then walked over and climbed into the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered his apologies and turned out the light.

Little known to the two of them, Randy was awake and heard the little spat that they had. He was sort of happy for it, maybe Ted's thinking of Julie's infidelity would lead them to split and he can have her for himself. He didn't care who got hurt, he wanted Julie.

* * *

This is only the beginning, I have plans for this. Thank you Hope :) You are amazing, I don't think without you and Lizzy right now I would be writing :)


	4. Chapter Three

"Johnny, come on! Why am I awake at 7am and running down the hallways in my pajamas?" Julie groaned and John ignored her. He was too eager to get to his destination that he didn't care if she was wearing hardly anything and that Ted would probably kill him later.

"Because, I have someone I want you to meet and I can't wait any more and Hope was with Evan in the gym and they were having a moment and I didn't want to interrupt them."

John stops in front of his hotel room door and slides the key in and pushed the door open. He stepped in to make sure the coast was clear and then pulled Julie into the room and closed the door.

"John? What's all this about? I would like to sleep some more and you are being weird. Who do you want me to meet and why couldn't I have done this in a few hours?" Julie crosses her arms and then hears a door open. She looked around the room and noticed only one bed. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I swear if you brought me to kick some ring rat out I will kill you," Julie turns as a throat was cleared. She looked at the girl up and down and then back to John. The girl walked past Julie and went to stand next to John.

"Not a ring rat, but that doesn't tell me who she is!"

"Oh, pardon me, where are my manners? I'm Riley," The girl holds out her hand and Julie stares at it and then looks up to John.

"That's a pretty nice sized rock she's got there. You want to tell me why you have a fiancée and didn't tell me?" Julie accuses and John chuckles.

"Sorry, I just like to keep some things to myself. You know how that is Jules."

"Oh shit, sorry, hi, I am Jules, nice to meet you Riley." Julie greets the girl who shakes her had and starts laughing, "Hi."

"Ok, now that you have showed me your secret, can I go back to bed? We'll play 20 questions later, because I want to know where you have been hiding this beauty but right now I am fucking tired and a little hung over."

"Yeah," John waves her off and she bolts out of his room and makes her way back to the room that Ted and Randy share. She walked in the door and seen the two of them standing in the middle of the room toe to toe.

"Hey, none of that you two," Julie walks in and pushes them away from each other. Randy sends her a half glare and shakes his head and starts to get ready for his morning work out.

"What was that about this time? And don't you dare tell me nothing?" Julie asks Ted who is still standing there with a hateful expression on his face.

"Nothing," Ted mutters and Julie rolls her eyes at him and grabs her dress that she wore the night before and pulled his shirt off and the boxers he gave her and slipped her dress back on. His eyes cut to her and he glared at her.

"What?" She asks and she waited for him to answer.

"Did you have to change like that with _him_ in here?"

"Really Ted, he's seen me in less! It's just a bra and panties, the same as if I was wearing a swim suit. Get over it Ted, I won't deal with your protectiveness of me much longer. It's getting quite annoying and I won't have that boyfriend anymore. Make a change or I will make it for the both of us."

Julie grabs her heels and bag off the floor and leaves the room shaking her head. Sometimes that man can just be too much for her. Sometimes she wonders why she is dating him.

She makes it back to her room and notices the DND sign is off the door and she pushes it open. She gets to her bed and lets out a groan as she lies down on it face down, burying her face into her pillow to muffle her scream.

"Who do I need to kill?" Hope asks coming out of the bathroom dressed and ready for a workout with everyone else.

"No one, it's just Ted being a dick again."

"So, I do need to kill someone," Hope points out and Julie rolls over and turns and looks up at one of her best friends. "No, I should be used to it by now but he just pisses me off."

"Reason for me to kill him,"

"Changing the subject now, I don't want to talk about Ted. What I do want to talk about is you kicking me out of the room again. Could you not have gone to Evan's room?"

Hope blushes and starts giggling. Well that didn't answer the question but it made Julie's annoyance disappear.

"So, are you and Evan good?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend," Hope gushes and Julie's eyes widen. "It's about damn time; I was starting to think he was becoming a girl."

"Hey!" Hope laughs and rolls her eyes at Julie. "Did you get home ok? No problems?"

"Yeah, I just had to deal with Randy since he decided to wait for me."

"That man is head over heels in love with you."

"I don't get it though, Randy and I have always been friends and it wasn't until I was with Ted that he started to take a liking to me. What changed?"

"You became unavailable. He's always up for a challenge."

"Yeah, this is a challenge he will lose. I will not be unfaithful to Teddy, no matter what he thinks."

"I don't know, Julie. Randy can be pretty convincing." Hope points out and at the same time, the both of them say, "It's the eyes."

"Damn it." Julie grumbles and climbs off her bed and heads for the shower.

"Meet me in the gym in 20?"

"Yeah, can you go make sure Blake and Beth are up?"

"Yeah" Hope nods and then saunters out of the hotel room. She gets down the hallway and see's Blake and Beth both stepping out of their room, dressed for a work out.

"Good, you're awake, Beth I need your help." Hope glances back to room she shares with Julie.

"What with," Beth asks? Hope lets out a sigh, "Teddy's being a butt again, and I think he needs to be taught a lesson."

"Ooh… what did you have in mind?" Beth asks twiddling her fingers together. Blake holds he hands up, not wanting any part of what they were going to be scheming. She wanted to keep to herself and not get into any crap.

"One day Blake, we are going to break you and you will join us in the force of…" Hope trailed off.

"Force of what," Blake asks? Hope shrugs, "I couldn't come up with something witty, sue me."

"And you guys call me weird," Blake mutters and motions for the two girls gossiping and planning like hens to move. She had some frustration that she needed to work out.

"Hope Heliosa Minuet-Blood, you better not be planning anything," a voice barrels down the hallways and the girls all look up to see John walking down it with a pretty brunette with him.

"Never in a million years would I be planning anything, Johnny." Hope flutters her eyelashes and John laughs. "Of course not."

"Ooh Johnny, who's your friend?" Beth asks just as Blake quietly walks around them, she still didn't feel comfortable around the men in the business.

"Beth, Hope, meet my fiancée, Riley," John motions to Riley and both Beth and Hope's mouths fall open.

"No 20 questions yet, ladies. Juliana's got you two beat. Later," John tells them and Hope glares at one of her other best friends.

"Johnny, you know I love you, but you are paying for this. And I swear if anyone besides Julie knew before me, I will kick your ass."

John rubs the back of his head and a semi smile crossed his face, "Orton knew."

"Of course he did," Hope mutters. Plan changed, teach Teddy a lesson and kill Orton, simple as pie.

* * *

Have another OC... she belongs to my friend ohnoxletsgogo on Mibba. :) And thanks to Hope for supporting this :) And What is Hope going to do to Teddy? We'll just have to see what she wants to do, lol. Any ideas Hope?


	5. Chapter Four

This one is a bit longer than the others and goes more into depth with Juliana's life and some of Hope's... more about the girls will come soon :) I do want to thank Hope for being so supportive of this and again allowing me to use her as one of my characters... (and if there is anything you want me to change, I can.) I will post a link so that you guys can see some of the stuff I am creating for this story sometime later today :)

* * *

Juliana joined the girls in the gym just as some of the other guys came in. Julie saw that Riley was sitting off to the side with a book in her hand. At least she wasn't one of the boring girls or one of the sluts that she normally saw some of the guys with. She looked like a genuine girl and she knew that just from meeting her briefly that she would fit in and would be loved by everyone.

She had an aura of compassion surrounding her. Yes, she will just be amazingly fit with the girls; they all loved each other and would kill for one another.

Julie looked over to where the guys were and her eyes narrowed when she seen only two of the men with pissed off faces. Of course it would be Ted and Randy again, she was sure that they had words after she left. She was seriously tired of the bullshit between the two.

Randy should respect that she was with Ted and that she wouldn't just up and leave him when Orton said so. That is stupid on his part. Now, for Teddy, he should understand that Julie is with him for a reason. She wants to be, if she didn't then she would have left him already.

He is slowly driving Julie to make the decision to leave him but she has feelings for him and she's hoping that he will change.

Julie stared doing her stretches, tuning out the room around her. She didn't know how long she had stretched and did her work out but she was sweating profusely and starting to feel a little light headed.

She stopped what she was doing and took a drink of water from the eco bottle on the floor next to her and looked around the room for no reason at all. She noticed that everyone was looking at her and she raised her eyebrow at them.

"Uh, what the hell was that?" Blake muttered, she hardly talked to anyone but even she was little freaked out by what just happened.

"What was what?" Julie asks and Blake points behind her and Julie turns and her eyes widen at the sight of the punching bag that was limply hanging from the pulley it was on.

"What happened to the punching bag?" Julie asked and Hope gasped at her.

"Again Julie? You really need to stop spacing out when you are working out; you are going to kill yourself one day."

Julie had a history of spacing out and not realizing what she was doing. She did it a lot when she was younger but she thought she had control of it. It seemed like she didn't, the last time she spaced out, she almost did the one thing she swore she would never do; cheat.

She was found in a compromising position with Randy. Maybe that is where all of his tactics to get with her came from. He didn't believe she was spaced out and that she had just used that as a scapegoat.

"Damn it," Julie mutters and tries to fix the punching bag when two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away and out of the gym. She looked up and seen Ted was the one holding her.

"What do you want?" She asked him, pushing his arms off of her and turning around to face him. His face showed something she had never saw on it. She didn't know what it was. Concern maybe?

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok. You were hitting the bag really hard. Something on your mind?" Ted asks and she shakes her head at him. She didn't know what was on her mind if anything was at all. It seemed like time was just floating around her.

"Juliana Marie, there has got to be something wrong with you," Ted points out causing Julie to sigh.

"I don't know what happened. I was thinking about making change and then started working out. I didn't realize I was zoning out. I will take care of it, it won't happen again."

"You worried me," he murmured pulling her into his arms. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist as he kissed the temple of her head.

"Jesus Julie," he kisses her head again and she pulls back a bit and looks up at him. She tried to smile at him but she couldn't. She was just in a blah mood after the episode, as she normally was when they happened.

"I have to go," she pulled out of his arms and raced down the hallway. She didn't hear him following her which was a good thing. She didn't want to explain to him what she was thinking before she zoned out.

It seemed that when she zoned out, something was always the cause of it. The last time she zoned out it was because she had a fight with Ted about her going home for the holidays to be with her parents instead of coming with him to visit his parents.

Sure, they were together but damn it, she needed space from him for a once and it was her family. Her family meant the world to her. She didn't get to see them much, so of course she would want to see them.

Julie got up to her room and cursed when she realized she didn't have her key. She walked down to Stephanie's room knowing that she would have a key and asked her for it. Stephanie gave it over after Julie explained what happened and told her she would take care of the damaged bag.

"Thank you," Julie smiles slightly and then leaves the room to head back to her room. She got in and immediately grabbed her phone and dialed her mother's number. Only her Mama' voice could kick her out of her weird feeling mood.

"Hi Mama," she greeted as he mother answered the phone.

"Did it happen again?" Her mother Kim asks and Julie lets out a sigh and climbed on her bed, not caring that she was sweaty and the cleaning lady had already came for the day.

"I don't know how to stop them."

XxX

Ted walks back into the gym and sees everyone packing up and getting ready to leave. He grabs his bag and heads up to the room he shares with Randy. He really should get a new roommate. They were always arguing. They wouldn't have too if Randy would keep his thoughts about Juliana to a minimum but he doesn't do that.

He tells Ted exactly what he thinks about his girlfriend and what he wants to from her. It makes him hate Randy even more. Randy is a good guy, yes, but he's a fricken idiot. It would be like Ted having those kinds of thoughts about Randy's soon to be ex wife. It just wasn't right.

He threw his bag down and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He had an appearance that he had to get too, but he wanted to check on Julie first.

XxX

"What the hell was that all about?" Hope asks to herself as she cleaned up for the day. She had appearances with Legacy in a bit and needed to get ready. She saw that Julie was lying in the bed, asleep with tears streaking her face. She didn't want to wake her since there was no point in it.

She didn't have to be at the appearance but Hope was worried about her friend. She had been around when they happened a few times and when they did they freaked her out.

"Julie, honey, wake up," Hope gently rubbed Julie's arm and Julie opened her eyes and stared into the deep brown color of Hope's.

"Are you ok?" Hope asks, knowing that she would say she is when she isn't but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Yeah, I am fine. I will take care of it in the next few days." Julie mutters.

"Take care of what?" Hope asks intrigued.

"I know I haven't told you much about my life other than I was happy, right?" Julie asks as she sits up in the bed. Hope nods her head at the brunette before her.

"I was happy, but happiness only went so deep. I had some issues when I was younger with a family member and then later on while growing up I had to deal with them. I was depressed for a long time. I thought that the meds were working, I was feeling better and I thought all was good. Then my grandpa died, he had lung cancer and then it spread to his brain. He was the only one who understood me during that time.

When he died, I felt a part of me died too. I snuck out one night and went to a party with some friends. I didn't drink but I was the one driving home when I spaced out the first time. I don't know what happened other than I woke up in a hospital and my Mom told me that I was the only survivor.

The episodes started happening more frequently. I was found one time with deep cuts in my wrist and was taken to the hospital. I had to be in a suicide ward for 6 months before I was able to go home. I was put on medication to stop the spells but they would come sporadically. I still take the meds but the few times it's happened since then it's always something bad happening.

The last time it was almost being with Randy and then this time, I tried to kill the punching bag. I didn't tell Ted, but I was thinking about him and Randy and how their fighting was pointless and how if Ted didn't change then I would leave and then I was standing there with everyone watching me."

Hope listened with wide eyes filled with tears and an open heart. She couldn't believe that her best friend for the past few years had been through so much and she didn't even know about it. Though, Hope's life hasn't been a fairy tale either.

She never met her birth mother; she had passed away giving birth to Hope. Her father was, well she doesn't remember him much. He gave her up when she was three. Hope lived in foster home after foster home wishing that someone would keep her. Finally after two years she snuck out and wandered away.

She ironically made it to an arena where an event for wrestling was being held. She didn't know what was going on and she was so tiny that she slipped by security. Not that it was much back then. She was found wandering the hallways by Ricky. He fell in love with her little brown eyes. Who could turn down a little girl with such gorgeous eyes? No one!

Her upbringing got better. She had an older brother whom she could play with and to teach her new things. She got into wrestling by watching her Dad do his thing in the ring. She traveled with him and the rest is history.

"I'm sorry babe, why didn't you tell anyone. It would have helped to know this, so we don't think you are crazy," Hope pointed out and Julie shrugged.

"I don't want people to look at me different. I made the choice to start wrestling when I was 15. Wrestling was something that both my grandfather and I had a passion for. I did this for him. He would have supported me in it too. I don't want what happened to me to change the outlook on my career."

A knock on the door stopped the conversation the girls were having from going any farther. Hope got up and opened the door and shot Ted a glare. She didn't forget his actions that morning and she sure as hell didn't forget her 'get Teddy back' plan either.

She moves out of the way and lets him into the room. She turns and tells Julie that she would give them privacy and then left to go find Evan. Maybe this talk will do both Julie and Teddy some good.


	6. Chapter Five

**I just want to say thank you a whole bunches to Hope and to Bingobaby for showing support. Reviews are nice, I don't bite... hard, I promise. They keep my encouraged to keep going. See note at the end.**

* * *

Silence filled the room, Ted wanted to talk but he was sure being silent at that moment. He didn't know where to begin with what was going through his head. He knew that something was up with Julie but he just didn't know what.

"I want to know what is going on Jules." Ted sits down in one of the chairs across the room and Julie stares at him blankly. Of course he wanted to know what was going on. So did everyone else.

"It's nothing Teddy, just spaced out for a bit," she lied, scooting deeper into the bed.

"It's not… Juliana; I want to talk to you. I want to be here for you, just let me in."

"Why? So you can leave? Huh, or so that you can push me to leave you? Is that what you want me to tell you?"

"You're not making any sense," Ted gives her a confused look and she lets out a sigh and crawls off the bed and starts pacing around the room.

"Fine, you want to know what is wrong with me then listen and listen good, I will not repeat myself again." Julie faces him and he sits straight up in the chair. She was serious and this is what he wanted.

'Go on," he motions and she stands there for a second.

"I won't go into my life story, I will just tell you that shit happened and I haven't always been the girl I am right now. I joined this business for one reason only and I want him to be proud of me. I space out because it blocks out the thoughts in my head. I thought I had control of them but I obviously don't. The time that I spaced with Randy was a mistake, it won't happen again.

This time when I spaced, I had seen you and Randy toe to toe and I was pissed. This shit with the two of you has to stop. You have to stop. I can't keep being in a relationship that has no trust Theodore, I can't do it and I won't do it. If I wanted to be with Randy then I would. I won't tell you that I didn't consider Randy in the beginning because I did. I won't lie and tell you that I don't like him because I do.

But I am with you and that should count for something. Let him say whatever he wants to say about being with me or do what he wants. He doesn't matter, I am right her and I am not going anywhere, unless you give me a reason to leave."

"That's it?" Ted asks and Julie nods her head at him.

"Your life is your life; you are the way you are. I won't ask about why the 'spells' happen. I don't need to know all of that. I want assurance that you are going to get help for them. And I do trust you, I don't trust him. He has it in his mind that he will take you from me and I can't lose you. I love you too damn much to lose you. I know that you considered Randy in the beginning but he was married and had a child but in the end you chose me. I still have a hard time figuring out why you did but I am eternally grateful that I can call you mine. He just pisses me off when he gets too close, it's like he is trying to make a move on you. I just…. I'm sorry."

Julie tuned out everything he said after those three words came out of his mouth. He loved her? What the hell? When did that happen?

"Right around the time I first saw you," Ted states and Julie just stood there.

"It's ok; I don't expect you to say it back. I know that you have feelings for me, but love is really strong right now."

"I'm sorry," Julie murmurs walking towards Ted and climbing in his lap. She laid her head on his chest and he rubbed circles in her back as he placed a kiss on her head.

"It's ok babe,"

"It's not and it's going to be the end of things, I know it. I don't know how to love outside of my family Teddy; I can't love for it just to be taken away."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ted promises and Julie just stays silent. Promises can and are made to be broken.

XxX

It had been two days since Ted and Julie's talk, they were doing ok now but it was just a matter of time before the foundation they are on shifted. The girls, including Blake, who had to be drug out by her toes… literally, were sitting in a circle in the middle of the courtyard at another hotel.

"So… how did you and John meet?" Beth asked Riley who laughed and started to tell her tale. John would kill her for this later. Apparently John was entranced by her when he was in a book store. What he was doing in there was beyond anyone's thoughts.

"I caught him staring at me. It was a little weird but I let him slide. I walked over to him to ask if he needed anything and he grabbed a book off the shelf and held it up, claiming he had already found what he was looking for. I saw him make jokes on TV but he made a joke of himself."

"Do I dare ask what book he held out? I bet it was a Jane Austen novel."

"No, I would have fallen in love on the spot if it was that one. Damn it, I left Sense and Sensibility at home. Shit."

"So what was it?" Hope asked, hoping to get some dirt on John. She still owed him for the time he threw her clothes in the pool and ruined half of them.

"You and Your Partner: Living in a Domestic Relationship," Riley chuckles and every single on of the girls started laughing. "He started stuttering and pushed the book back in the spot and started chanting 'I'm not gay, I'm not gay; I swear it' over and over again. It was one of the finer moments of our time together. He asked me to dinner and the rest was history. I mean, how could I say no to those eyes or his dimples?"

"Oh My God, please tell me you don't let him live it down? I would never, he needs someone to keep him on his toes and throw back what he gives to everyone," Julie laughs and Riley shakes her head. Of course she teased him about it. How could she not?

"So, Blake, how did you get into the business?" Riley looks over to the blonde who wasn't paying much attention to anyone around her, curious to know the answer, John didn't tell her much about anyone.

"My brother, Zack, got me into my first show and I fell in love. Started wrestling after high school and then went into the indie circuit. Made a name for myself for being different and got called up to WWE after a few years. Been here every since then."

"Ok, but what made you fall in love?"

"I don't know; it was something about the way everyone moved inside of the ring. The story that was told with each move, I was amazed and entranced and I just fell in love. The day he took me to see my first show, that was the day that I fell in love with something."

"I know what you mean," Julie mutters and stares out into the small open space of the courtyard. She was entranced by the butterflies that were flapping their wings around. They were beautiful.

"So, who was that hunk of man we found sleeping in your bed this morning," Riley asks and Blake blushes. Riley had noticed that she was hardly ever inept with conversing with anyone. So, it was a shock to her to see someone other than the girls, whom she barely talks to, in her room.

"Oh, he's her Guitar God, sex on legs of a boyfriend." Beth spills as Blake sits there staring at the blonde. She raised her eyebrow at her and Beth shrugged. "What? He's hot, you know it and we all know it. Hell, millions of girls around the world know it."

"Don't remind me," Blake groans and Riley gives a confused look to the both of them.

"He's a guitarist for a band," Blake gives that little of information; she doesn't like to boast about his career. She was with him before it, so he was just Brian to her.

"Cool," Riley shrugs it off; she could tell that Blake didn't want to talk about it.

"Julie," Hope calls and Jules turns her head and looks to the tiny Asian girl.

"What?"

"Are you and Teddy good?" Hope had been wondering since she couldn't get Ted to talk to her about what happened behind the doors when she left. He said that if Julie wanted to tell her than she would have already.

"We're good," Julie smiles while in her head saying, 'for now.'

"So, Hope, what about you and Evan, what's going on there?"

"So Beth, what's going on with you and Cody?" Hope retorts.

"Touché," the blonde laughs.

"I think we should go out tonight," Hope exclaims out of no where and every single one of the girls groaned.

"I just want to dance," Hope mutters.

"You can dance tomorrow; we went out last night; again."

"Fine, but tomorrow we go out. No excuses."

The girls agreed and got back to their random 20 questions. It was sort of like a bonding between them. It is for sure that they will all become the best of friends. Blake will open up more and Riley will be welcomed with open arms. It's just a matter of time.

* * *

**The next time I update is unpredictable. I have finals coming up and have projects and papers to write. I hope that you guys still stick with me. I will try to write something but I get pretty busy as of lately. Heart you guys who are reading and favoriting this story. It means more than you know. And if you aren't already, go read my online bff's ur only hope's stories, she is just amazing.**


	7. Chapter Six

Finally got to update this, I had it yesterday and meant to post it but I went to see Clay Walker and forgot about it. Anywho, thank you a million times from the bottom of my heart to ur-only-hope, and Bingobaby for showing support. Also, thanks to those who are reading(and being silent) and to the subscribers :).

* * *

Julie stood in the middle of the hallway in one of the arena's glancing around to make sure no one was around when she answered her phone.

"Dawn, where in the hell are you?" Julie hissed into the phone. She could hear a little Laney crying in the background and her heart swelled.

"Are you alone?" Dawn asks and Julie looks around once more before replying.

"Yes, I am alone. Dawn, damn it; what happened? Why'd you take Laney and just leave your husband like that. It's one thing for you to leave him, but with his child?"

"Laney's not his," Dawn whispered and Julie backed against the wall and slid to the floor. She wasn't worried about messing up her outfit, she really didn't care. Dawn just said that Laney wasn't Randy's child. But then whose is she?

"She's not? Wait, what the hell? You and Randy were married when you got pregnant! You cheated on him?"

"I did and I regret it. That is why I left. I don't want him to have to raise another mans child, Juliana. He doesn't know about her not being his. I only found out right before I left him."

"Who was it with?" Julie asks, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Julie, I don't think…"

"No, just tell me who it is. And you really should tell Randy that Laney isn't his, if you don't, I will."

"I can't tell you," Dawn whispers and Julie groans and throws her head back against the wall and then hisses as she does so. Why is Dawn being so difficult? Why couldn't she just tell her who she slept with?

"Why not? If it was one time, then it shouldn't really matter; all that matters is the truth comes out in the end."

"Because it wasn't just one time, I cheated on him several times. I don't know why I didn't just stop things before they got too far but I didn't. I can't even explain to you why I slept around. It's not like the person I was with was around either. Ted was on the road too."

A gasp left Julie's mouth. Ted? Ted? TED? She has to be talking about another Ted. She just has to be. There is no way in hell that the man that professed his love for her just a few days back could be capable of sleeping with a married mans wife and not feel an ounce of guilt about it.

"Gabriella Dawn, please tell me that you are not saying that you slept with my boyfriend and got pregnant by him while you were married to one of my best friends?"

"I can't… I'm sorry, I have to go." Dawn hung up the phone and Julie pulled it away from her ear and stared at the device in her hand. What the hell just happened? Better question, how in the hell could Ted do this? How in the hell could he live with himself?

She wanted answers, but she would have to wait to get them.

XxX

Music blared throughout the arena as Julie, Blake, Beth, Maryse, Melina, Hope, Eve, Michelle, Layla, Barbie, Mickie, Maria, Jillian, and Victoria stood behind the curtain. The girls had a battle royal, one some of them were none too happy about. Battle royals were boring and just plain stupid. But it's what creative wants and what they want, they get.

The girls walked to the ring, a jeer of boos and cheers surrounded them. One by one, each girl got into the ring. Blake, Julie, Melina, Eve, Michelle, Barbie, Maria and Mickie on one side and Maryse, Beth, Hope, Layla, Jillian, and Victoria were on the other side. It was uneven but it would work.

The bell rang and screams were heard all around, most noticeably was Melina's. Gosh, did that girl have some vocals on her. Maria was the first thrown out of the ring by Beth. Eve was followed through the rope by Blake. She was the one who had something to lose; it was her championship after all.

Barbie was tossed over by Mickie, followed by Maryse. Layla was thrown through the ropes by Hope. Jillian was pushes under the rope by Julie. Beth was working on getting Victoria over; it wasn't easy; so Blake came to help. Just as Victoria was falling over the ropes, Blake grabbed Beth and tossed her over.

Beth stood up from outside of the ring and glared at the woman's champion standing there with a smirk crossing her face. It's one for all and all for one in these matches. Only one person can rein as champion.

Michelle accidentally threw herself out of the match when sliding out of the ring. She hit the mat and then pushed off of it walking to the back.

It was just Julie, Blake, Melina, and Hope in the ring. Julie stood there waiting for someone to move. Blake watched the girls around her, waiting for the strike. Melina hoped like hell that hey didn't all gang up on her. Hope smiled and then wiped the smile off her face when she remembered she was playing a villain.

Hope was the first one to strike; she went after Julie, since she was in a story line with her. Julie saw the tiny Asian coming for her and jumped. Hope went right underneath the brunette but she was a bit faster. Just as Julie landed on her feet, Hope struck a blow to the back of her head, causing her to fall forwards.

Blake and Melina were both teetering over the top rope. Hope ran towards them but Blake saw her coming and pulled the ropes down, causing the tiny one to fly over them and land into the barricade.

Hope hissed when her shoulder hit the padded area. It was padded but like hell it didn't still hurt. Melina was momentarily distracted as she was staring at Hope and Blake took that opportunity to finally get her over the rope.

Blake turned and stared as Julie started to rise from the position on the mat. She was holding the back of her head as she stood up and Blake shook her head a bit. She waited until Julie could see her and smoothly picked her up and tossed her over the rope. Julie caught on though. Her feet landed on the apron and her hand clutched the top rope.

She wasn't about to let go just like that, it wasn't in her nature. Being trained by Shawn Michaels and Triple H, she knew what she had to do. Blake kept trying to push her off but it wasn't working. One hand left the apron but Julie made a mistake. She didn't see Hope coming from the side.

Hope grabbed on to her legs and pulled her down, thus letting Blake keep her championship. Julie sat in front of the ring, with her arms resting on her legs while Blake's music poured through the arena.

Hope had high tailed her ass out of there before she was attacked and made her way to see the trainer to check on her arm.

Julie slowly got up and slid into the ring where Blake was still standing while holding her precious title. Julie's had shot out and waited for Blake to shake her hand. Both girls shook hands and then Julie raised Blake's hand in victory. She won and no amount of someone got involved would change that.

Both girls walked to the back after celebrating. Julie went to the trainer also to get her head checked, it was procedure now a days anyways. She walked in to see Hope with an ice pack on her shoulder.

"You ok there short stuff?" Julie asked as she climbed on the bed next to Hope. Hope opened her eyes and smirked.

"How's your head?""

"Nothing some Aleve can't cure," Julie pushes Hope's leg and waited for Jamie to come back to the room. The trainer came back in and checked out Julie's head and told her she was fine. She handed over two Aleve and sent her on her way. Hope followed, not wanting to be in the room when someone else came in there. She didn't need to be anyways.

"Both girls walked into the Legacy locker room. Ted and Cody were sitting on the bench playing video games like normal. Julie couldn't even look at Ted for more than two seconds. She would spill everything out in the open if he spoke to her.

"You guys know where Orton is?" Julie asked and Ted's head snapped to Julie's direction. "Why?"

"Because I need to talk to him," Julie stated and Ted narrowed his eyes at her. Again? Really? She should be the one who was wondering about him now!

"About?"

"Do I ask you what you talk to other people about?"

"No…"

"Ok, then, stop being nosy." Julie huffed and shook her head. She saw Hope's face out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. Julie left the locker room and started to make her way to find that blue eyed man. Well, one in particular.

Julie ran down to the divas locker room and showered really fast and changed into some sweats and a hoodie. She could care less what she looked like at that moment in time. She found John who told her that Randy was in the Vince's office going over some details for some later on stuff.

She walked down to the office and waited outside for him. He walked out of the office ten minutes later with a smile etched on his face. He stopped when he saw Julie sitting there fidgeting.

"Juliana Marie, what's wrong?" Randy asked stepping closer to the woman who hasn't even looked up to look at him. He tilted her face so that he could see into her deep brown orbs and he didn't like what he saw.

"Dawn called me," she whispered and the words that spilled from her lips after that caused a frenzy to begin in his brain. He had thought something was happening with his wife but he had no idea exactly what was going on. His wife cheated on him, with one of his apprentices, none the less. She was pregnant but not with his child. She hid this from him. He was livid. He tried to move back but Julie grabbed him and stilled his arms.

Tears shined in her eyes, she knew she had to be the one to tell him. Dawn would never do it herself. Randy had to know. Now she had to keep Randy from trying to kill Ted for sleeping with his wife.

She would do anything to keep Randy from doing something that he would regret; anything.

* * *

Hmm? What shall happen next? *evil laughs* Only I know the answer...


	8. Chapter Seven

Soo... here we go, another chappie. I got my finals down to the last part and I got some time to write. I want to thanks Bingobaby, ur-only-hope, and HeyItsKelly105 for reviewing, you ladies rock. Also to you silent ones, I don't bit, I swear... And now you get to read...

* * *

"Let go," Randy seethes and Julie shakes her head at him. She may be a pissed off at Ted for what happened but Randy would lose his job if he did something to him. She couldn't let that happen.

"No," she hisses right back at him and he stops struggling in her arms and glares at her.

"You're defending him? Of course you would."

"HEY! I am not defending him, I am just trying to keep him alive for a bit longer." Julie yells at him and he takes a step back from her.

"He fucked my wife Juliana, my fucking wife of all the people in this world. He fucked my wife and got her pregnant. What kind of fuckery is that shit? I can't believe this, what were they thinking? That I would never find out? Fuck!" Randy punched the wall and hissed as he did so. He was lucky that the wall wasn't solid or he would have been screwed.

Julie sighed and climbed up on the set of storage boxes that were behind her. She watched him as he muttered profanities to himself for being so stupid and not seeing. He wasn't stupid. She didn't see it either. He wasn't the only one who got cheated on.

It all made sense now. Ted's jealousy was an act of cowardice on his side. He was the one who was cheating and he was the one who hid it. She did nothing wrong and he was the one screwing around with a married woman.

Randy stopped pacing and calm complexion crossed his face. Julie knew that look, he was beyond pissed. He was raging. He calmly knocked on Vince's door again and Julie heard the gruff voice of their boss say 'come in.'

Randy went into the room but not before turning to look at Julie and then closed the door. She was scared now. Something was going to happen and she didn't know what it was.

XxX

It had been a few hours since she had talked to Randy. Ted was still in the same state she left him in when she looked for him. Randy didn't do anything during the match that Legacy had either.

She was a bit confused as to how his rage towards Ted just stopped. He wasn't showing any emotions at all as she sat in his locker room just incase something were to happen.

"Julie," Ted calls from the other side of the room. Both hers and Randy's head snapped towards him. Julie raised her eyebrow at Randy and he looked away.

"What?"

"Are you rooming with me tonight?" He asked in a suggestive manner. She silently scoffed at him and shook her head. She felt disgusted that she had been sleeping with him while he was sleeping with someone else.

"No, I think I am going to call it a night early."

"But we haven't…"

"Now is not the time or place to talk about that, Ted."

"If you weren't such a prude I wouldn't have to bring it up," he muttered to himself but she heard him.

"I'm not a prude; I just don't want to fuck someone who's been fucking someone else behind my back." She hissed at him and his eyes widen as he glimpses at Randy who was squeezing a shirt in his hands.

"Oh My Gosh," was heard from Hope's tiny frame sitting next to Cody. The both of them silently stood up and rushed out of the room. They didn't want to be in there when everything unfolded.

"I, uh…" Ted stumbles on his words. He was royally screwed. He never thought that they would find out about his infidelity. But how did they find out, Dawn wouldn't…

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it was only once," he lied, hoping they would believe him.

"You fucking have the nerve to sleep with my wife and then lie to me about how many times it happened. I know all about how long it happened. I know that you're not sorry it happened. I considerer you a friend Theodore, a fucking friend, I took you under my wing when Vince asked me too.

I could have fucking left you in the minors but no, I brought you up to the big leagues and you repay me by sleeping with my fucking WIFE… and what's even worse, is when you were sleeping with her, you were fucking around on one of my other best friends. I don't want to hear your excuses, it's done and over with but when I tell you my revenge will be bittersweet, you better believe it."

Randy stuffed his shirt in his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder before leaving the locker room, slamming his door on the way out.

Ted walked over to Julie, trying to get her to listen to him but the ringing of skin meeting skin surrounded the room. Ted's face stung and Julie's hand turned red.

"You son of a bitch, I can't believe you. All this fucking time you were accusing me of sleeping around with Randy and you were the one being unfaithful. What did you think would happen? That we wouldn't find out? You wanted to keep me just a little bit longer, you told me you loved me in hopes that I would stick around

The signs were all there too. I should have noticed. The times you would claim you went for a walk when Dawn was on tour. When you came back to the hotel and smelled like ass and when I asked you about it, you said you came from the gym. I can't believe I was so stupid."

Julie shook her head at him and grabbed her bag also and left the room. She was done with him; there was no going back from this. The only thing is; she isn't even heart broken over what he did to her.

XxX

For the past few days Ted has been trying to get Julie to talk to him. She wasn't going to do it, he cheated on her. She was done, plain and simple. She had taken to rooming with Randy since she knew that Ted would never come to his room.

Randy watched as she pulled the straps on her heels as she was getting ready to head to another arena for a house show. They hadn't talked much about the details of what happened; they didn't even know them all themselves.

"You're not wrestling tonight?" Randy asked after the silence was almost making him crazy. As if he could get any crazier.

"No, I am just attacking Hope for making me lose the match last week, that's about it. What about you?"

"I have something planned, something that was already going to happen, I will just feel very ecstatic to do it." He smirks and she shivered. Whatever he was planning would not end well.

"Can I ask you a question?" Julie asked looking at him; she was sort of worried about him.

"You just did but go ahead," he teased and she smiled at him. "Are you ok?"

He sighed. Was he ok? He wasn't even sure himself. How do you come back from finding out that child you thought was yours for over a year really wasn't? How do you come back from finding out about your wives infidelity?

"I guess I have to be ok. What can I do about it?"

"I could find Dawn and beat the shit out of her, I am sure the girls would want to take turns too, as I am sure they want to do the same to Ted."

"Ted will get his, I am sure of it," Randy mutters and Julie sighs and walks over to him. She stands in front of him and tilts his face down and leans on her tip toes and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid, ok?" She whispers in his ear and he nods his head. Not stupid, just well planned.

XxX

The arena filled with boo's as Legacy was standing in the ring but it was followed by cheers when a very pissed off Julie ran as carefully as she could down the ramp. Hope didn't have time to turn around before she was struck from behind, causing her to fly into the canvas of the ring.

Julies hand grabbed her head and slammed it down against the mat as one of the other Legacy members jumped out of the ring to pull her off of the tiny one who was on the floor holding her head and glaring up at the brunette.

Julie looked down and frowned when she saw that Ted was the one holding her. She wiggled out of his arms and turned into them and slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed low enough that no one around them could hear her. She backed away with a glare on her face as she stared at the man before her. He shook his head and climbed back into the ring.

She stood at the top of the ramp as she watched Ted get pulled into a pedigree by Hunter. A smirk crossed her face when she saw his body lying limply in the ring. She wasn't acting now. She was really happy to see him down and not getting up. She knew he was acting but she was still happy.

She watched as Cody climbed in to break up the count but he was too late. Ted had lost the legacy match. She knew that something was about to happen, she just didn't know what.

Randy climbed into the ring, his predator face full intact. A shiver raced down her spine. His look was not acting, she knew his acting face and that was not it. She watched as Ted tried to stand up but Randy was on the other side of the ring. She watched in slow motion Randy running towards Ted and then his foot hitting the side of his face. Randy just punted Ted, and it wasn't a little puny ass kick either, he used full force.

That is what he meant by Ted will get his… and she couldn't have felt a little bit of joy fill through her when Ted was passed out in the side of the ring. He got his and he got it good.

* * *

Soo... who saw that coming? I did! And the plot is only thickening... more will come to play soon... I just have to conjure up some plans. And I have had someone request some steamy action... I want to do it, but I don't want to write it if some of you won't be comfortable with it... so, you tell me. Steamy stuff to come or just a random one every once in a while?


	9. Chapter Eight

Another chappie for you lovelies... :)

* * *

Julie slammed her phone down as she saw there were tons of messages from Ted on her phone. She had turned it off in hopes that he would stop calling her but he resorted to texts. What part of her slap to his face, or the punt that he got to the head didn't he get? Neither she nor Randy wanted anything to do with him.

She felt for Randy though, Ted was only gone for a little while to film his movie The Marine 2. The punt had already been planned; Randy just took a bit more joy in doing it than he normally would. She wasn't sure what the future held for Legacy when he came back. He is supposed to continue for another year before the demise of Legacy but she doesn't know what will happen now.

She foresees Randy vs. Ted in the future, instead of him being in Legacy again. Randy wouldn't have that; he wouldn't be able to work with him. Sure, he is professional but professional only goes so far.

She was home for the a few days; home meant she was at her parent's house. She couldn't have been happier to be home. That was until they asked about Ted. She told them what happened and her Papa made her feel better. He threatened to cut off his balls and hang them on a piece of wood out back and shoot them but she declined.

Julie grumbled profanities as he picked up her phone again and slid it into her pocket before trekking out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She kissed her Papa on the cheek as she sat down at the table next to him.

"Lord have mercy on my soul, Juliana Marie, what are you wearing?" her Papa held his hand over his chest as he started as his little girl.

Julie looked down to the shorts and tank top she was wearing. She didn't see anything wrong with it. It was just her pajamas.

"Jammies Papa, chillax, I will change after I eat a real breakfast."

"Finally get some meat on your bones, your stick thin," her Mama chides as she walks into the dining room and places a plate of bacon on the table, at to which Julie turns her nose at. On the side was some sausage too, she wasn't too fond of that either.

"I have you chicken and blueberry sausages cooking now, honey." Julie smiles in thanks at her Mama. She knows just what to cook for her. A few minutes later her Mama comes back out with Julie's meat and huge stack of blue berry waffles.

She hadn't had her Mama's homemade waffles in so long. She waited for her parents to say grace and then she dug in, moaning each time a bite went down her throat. She looked up and saw that both her parents were smiling.

"What?" She asks with her mouth full of food at to which her mother chided her for. She smiled apologetically and swallowed her waffle and then asked again.

"Noting baby, it's just good to see you home for once." Her mother's eyes teared up and Julie smiled sadly at her.

"I know Mama; I will make an effort to come home more. I promise." Her Mama smiles and nods her head as her mouth had food in it. She missed her only child more than she thought she would when she went on the road. She had seen her a total of twenty times in the past few years, it wasn't enough time for her to see her daughter.

"Oh, your laundry is done and your dresses are at the cleaners," her Mama winks at her and she smiles widely… at least now she didn't have to do it. She knew that her mother found her birth control in the bag. She looked over at her Papa to see if he had any reaction to the two talking. He still thought his little girl was a little girl, as in he had no idea that she had been active with Ted or her boyfriends before him.

He would have a heart attack if he knew of secret. She didn't want to be home when he found out that information. He would most likely kick her ass. With what happened to her when she was younger, he expected her to keep up tight for the rest of her life.

She was over the abuse that she suffered. She didn't dwell on the past; she couldn't let the man who sexually abused her over and over again condemn her life forever. She just wouldn't let that happen. He was gone and he would never come back.

She watched as her Papa got up from the table and leaned over placing a kiss on his wives cheek before taking his plate to the kitchen. He came back out a few minutes later with a dish towel in his hands drying them off. Her father had no qualms over cleaning up after himself. He didn't depend on his wife, unless she was cooking. That man could burn water, so he tried to stay out of the kitchen.

"Julie finally noticed that he was in his officer attire for the Harris County PD. She didn't realize it before; she must have been so used to seeing it. He kissed her Mama again and then walked over to her and leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek and reminded her that she had to change before she went out.

She nodded her head at her over protective Papa as he walked out of the kitchen. She heard him pick up his gun holster off of the inn table and then it click and he was out the door.

"Let me ask you something," her Mama sighs from the other side of the table. Julie pushed her plate away from her, having eaten too much already and felt a bit sick.

"Hmm?" Julie hummed and stared into her Mama's identical brown eyes.

"Do you love Teddy? Don't think about what he did to you, did you love him before that?"

Julie thought about her Mama's question. She shook her head at her Mama. She never loved Ted, she had feelings for him, but they were never love.

"Do you think that maybe he knew you didn't love him and that is why he messed around?"

"But with Randy's wife, Mama? Dawn loved Randy; I don't know why she would cheat on him."

"Love is a weird thing baby; maybe she didn't love him at all. Maybe she was just using him."

"I never thought of that, but it doesn't change anything. Teddy and I are done and as for Dawn, she will get hers, I am sure of it."

"Don't you do anything stupid Juliana Marie," Her Mama chided her for the second time that day. Julie nodded her head; it wasn't her that she had to worry about. It was the other slew of woman that was close to Randy.

XxX

"Come on Mama, show me what you got." Julie pleaded with her Mama as they were standing in the middle of her Mama's closet. Julie had changed out of her jammies into a pair of light pair of skinny jeans and a black lace bandeau top with a grey vest over it. She was showing a little bit of skin but she didn't care. Her Papa would but she was lucky he was at work. Besides, she wrestles in less. She had a pair of grey pumps to complete her outfit. Now she had the task of making her Mama dress less Mama and hotter Mama.

"Baby, your Papa will kill me if I wear something like you are," her Mama points out and Julie sighs. She hated his little 'Woman should be more conservative' attitude.

"Fine, I have just the thing and he can't say anything about it and you would look hot in it." Julie walked out of her Mama's room and into her room. She dug around her closet for the light pink dress that had most likely been in there since she bought it. She smiled when she found it.

She found a pair of lace tights to go with it and the tan boots that she bought specifically for it. She giggled as she walked back to her Mama's room and laid the items out on the bed. Her Mama looked at the items skeptically and then let out a sigh.

"Fine," she conceded and Julie squealed and left the room smiling so her Mama could get dressed. The two of them had planned a shopping trip and then lunch.

Julie waited down stairs as her Mama was getting ready. She checked her phone for messages; none of them were from Ted, so she was happy about that. She didn't want to end up sending him something rude, even though he deserved it.

She replied to the girls and to John. What was weird though, she hadn't got a single text from Randy since the night he kicked Ted in the head. They didn't room together after that and he hadn't spoken a word to her. She was a bit worried that she did something but she didn't know what.

She sent him a text just as her Mama was walking down the stairs. She whistled as her Mama blushed.

"Mama you look like that Eva Longoria chick from Desperate Housewives, you're smokin'".

"We'll see how 'smokin' I am when your Papa see's me later on," her Mama rolls her eyes and Julie smirks.

"He won't be able to keep his eyes off of you… or his hands."

Julie laughs as he Mama swats at her as they are walking out the front door. Julie stops dead in her tracks as a car pulls up in the driveway. Julie grumbled something under hear breath when a head of blonde hair steps out of the car.

She can hear her Mama silently cursing, causing her to smile in the process.

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase, you are not welcome on our land as of last week, you can leave now." Her Mama hisses at the man who sighs and looks to her Mama guiltily.

"I was sure my ignoring you would kind of tell you that I want nothing to do with you." Julie walked towards him with her arms crossed over her chest. She was pissed that he would just show up at her house. Did he not get the memo?

"It can't end just like that Julie," he whispered and she laughed.

"Just go and don't come back. It is over, Ted. Nothing and I mean nothing will change that. You cheated; I found out, I dumped you. End of story. Now, go before my Papa comes home. You think Randy is the last of your worries; I would sleep with one eye open if I were you. My Papa knows people, remember that."

Julie turns and walks away from him but she hears him say, "But I love you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me, Theodore."

Julie climbed into her Mama's car as she watched his rental car back out of her driveway. Something tells her this isn't the last she is going to have to deal with his incessant apologies and pleading with her.


	10. Chapter Nine

After two weeks of Randy ignoring Julie she finally cornered him to where he would talk to her; literally. He gave her a questioning look as her arms were placed on each side of him. One of her yellow heels was placed between his legs so that he couldn't move.

"Is there a reason you are ignoring me?" she asked him, hurt since she didn't know what she did wrong. He shook his head, not speaking. That wasn't enough for her. She wanted answers.

"Bullshit, you don't ignore someone without a valid reason, Randal." Julie points out and he narrows his eyes at her.

"Want to tell me why you are still dating that bastard but yet you are here talking to me?" Randy spit and Julie furrowed her eyebrows at him. What the hell? Is he crazy?

"Excuse me? I am not dating anyone!"

"Bullshit, I get a fucking text every day from Ted's fucking ass reminding me that you two are still together and to fucking stay away from you. What is that about? Huh? You're not dating him?"

"I'M NOT DATING HIM! I haven't spoken to him since he showed up at my Parents house a few weeks back. You are really fucking stupid if you think that I would still be with his ass after he did that to me. Fuck, after what he did to YOU! I am not a low life bitch that would just go back to him. Fuck that and fuck you for believing him."

Julie pushed herself off the wall and then backed away from him shaking her head. She can't believe he would believe that rat bastard. She turned around still shaking her head but she didn't get far before a hand wrapped around her upper arm.

She was spun around, almost falling over at how fast he spun her around.

"What?" She asked, still hurt that he would believe the lies that Ted told him.

"You're not dating him still?" Randy asks to clear things up and Julie gives him her 'duh' look. He lets go of her arm, apologizing to her. He should have just ignored the messages; he knew that she would never do something like that. He just had trouble figuring out who he could trust now.

"Did I not just say that? Jesus Christ Randy, I am not stupid. I don't give second chances for something like that. You should know that by now."

"I'm sorry," he mutters and she nods her head. She knew he was having issues; she could forgive him, just this once though.

"We have a match later on tonight," Julie changes the subject and Randy catches on as they start walking down the hallway.

"I know, I promise I won't try to kill you," Randy smirks and she reaches over and smacks his very naked oily stomach. He winces as she pulls her hand away.

"Last match we had, you tried to butcher me. That hurt by the way," she hissed at him remembering the match they had for a house show when he wasn't talking to her. He decided that he would kindly RKO her. Yeah, that shit looks good on TV but it hurts like a bitch.

"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly and she rolls her eyes at him as they step into the locker room. Hope was sitting in the corner with Evan giggling about something Julie was sure she didn't want to know. Cody was of course playing video games; John was stretching in the corner of the room while Riley had her face stuffed in a book.

"You guys are so lame, what the hell happened to having a life inside of the locker room?"

"Are you and Randy done brooding and snapping at people?" Cody asked pausing his game to stare up at the two who just walked into the room. Randy shrugged as did Julie. Julie slid over the side of the chair and moved the controller and sat on Cody's lap as he started the game again.

She watched and reached down and pushed a button, causing him to lose the fight against the monster guy he was beating.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Cody whines and Julie leans down and places a kiss on his cheek. "Cause I can."

"One of these days, I am going to get your ass back, I know it."

"Oh, remind me that when a certain asshole comes back, I will get my revenge." Hope pipes in from the corner of the room and stands up, fixing her little tutu skirt and corset. That girl wrestles in some weird stuff but she likes it, so who is anyone to tell her not to.

"Come on Bourne, come wish me luck before I get killed tonight," Hope winked to Julie as her and Evan left the locker room. This little feud with Hope and Julie was still going on and would until Vince and the creative thought it should stop. The girls didn't mind though, they liked fighting each other.

"Have any of you talked to Blake today?" Julie asks climbing off of Cody's lap since he turned the game off. It was only her intention to make him lose anyways.

"She has been with Brian all week, I don't even know if she is on the card tonight. Her shoulder is still healing from the fall she took last week. Julie winced as she remembers Blake falling from the top rope to the ground. Julie didn't notice it but Randy did too, he knows all what it's like to fall from the top rope. At least she just bruised her shoulder and didn't break something like he did.

"I need to go find John and my mystery tag partner," Julie laughed as she walked out of the room. Cody and Randy didn't know who the mystery person was, only she and John did. She wondered what they would think of their partner. He did have a bone to pick with the Viper anyways.

XxX

Julie made her way down to her locker room to change into her ring gear. She pulled out a pair of fish net stocking and slid them on followed a pair of Cargo shorts and a destroyed top that she had made from an Avenged Sevenfold tee that Blake had given her.

She pulled on her boots and let her hair down. She just hoped that little Miss Hope doesn't decide to play the pulling game. It was one of Julie's weaknesses.

Julie left the small divas locker room in search for John, whom she found waiting in the gorilla area as their partner was waiting in the wings. Randy's music hit just as he turned the corner almost running. Cody and Hope were right behind him. They all three walked out to boos but they didn't care.

Julie paced as Randy talked trash in the ring about the past few weeks. She rolled her eyes at the words he was spewing. He talked about Ted with such malice and hate, which got her attention. She waited for John's music to hit so she could go out with him.

There was really no point in playing all three songs just for them to come out. She would let her mystery partners music play though. She knew the crowd would love it.

Both she and John came out, John did his thing and she danced her way down to the ring. She sent a wink to Randy, Cody, and Hope's way as she slid into the ring, John following her. She leaned against the ropes and held the mic she picked up to her lips.

"So, we have been just a bit tired of Legacy as of late, so we thought we would do something about it. Randy has always been a bully and it's about time someone put him in his place."

Julie turned to look outside of the ring where Randy was seething.

"You might have pissed off a lot of people, Orton, I know of one who wants to get a little pay back for what you did to him."

Music blared through the arena as purple and blue lights flashed around. A very painted up and pissed off Jeff Hardy danced down the ramp. He couldn't not give the fans a bit of a show.

Jeff ran and slid into the ring with John and Julie, who the later of the two were smiling big. This match was going to be so much fun. You got John Cena; the super man, Julie Jameson; the lioness and Jeff Hardy; the charismatic enigma facing off with one of the most feared teams in the current date… this was going to be one hell of a match.

* * *

Hmm... Jeff Hardy...Just so you guys know. I don't care who is current or past in WWE, I will use whomever, I don't want to keep to the story lines they have. This is my story, not me writing inside of WWE's ya know? So, yes, I will have other people that I want in here :) (Not being bitchy, just informative)

And I swear my other characters are coming back, I just have to plan a girls day and a day out for the boys. It is Julie's story, just with OC's afterall...

And a million and one thank you's to ur-only-hope and HeyItsKelly105; you two ladies make me smile and keep wanting to write. You really don't know what your words of encouragement do for this story :) *sending you both a huge cuppycake* Hope, yours can be red velvet with cream cheese icing if you want lol. :) 


	11. Chapter Ten

"Dude, that was flipping amazing," Julie grins as she enters the backstage area with John and Jeff following her. They waited for Randy, Cody and Hope to come through so they can talk over the match. It was something that the group of them did.

Randy walked back holding his ribs and winced when Julie's hand moved his to assess the damage she did.

"Remind me to keep the hell away from her when she wants to spear someone," Randy murmured. Julie may be a little girl but she can take him down. She showed that tonight.

"Sorry," she pulled her hands away from him. He smiled down at her and then looked up at Jeff.

"Welcome back Man, try not to get suspended again, dude. You don't need that shit in your body."

"I know," Jeff mutters. Julie sees Blake walking down the hall with a frown on her face. Julie excuses herself and heads for the blonde.

"Hey B, what's up?" Julie stops her and Blake turns around and Julie could tell that she had been upset. Blake mutters something under her breath when she saw Brian walking out of the room that Blake had just came out of.

"Damn it, Blake, you can't run out on a conversation that needs to happen when you don't want to hear what is being said," Brian walks over. Julie sends him a glare for talking at her like that. Sure it wasn't bad but he really shouldn't say shit out loud and air their dirty laundry.

"Haner, can you do me a favor?" Julie asked sweetly and he glanced down at her and nodded his head. "Go back into that locker room and leave me alone with Blake for five minutes."

"But," Brian tries and Julie shakes her head and he rolls his eyes and walks back into the room.

"What's wrong, honey?" Julie asked and Blake just shook her head. Julie let out a sigh as she saw Beth walking up behind Blake.

"We're all family here, Blake. I know you have issues with letting people in your life. I know that something happened to you for that to happen but damn it, we're not going anywhere. We are here and we love you but you won't let us in."

"And what happens if I don't let you in?" Blake challenges Julie who just laughs. "I will bug you every single hour of the day until you do."

"Pushy little shit isn't she?" Blake groaned throwing her head back. Beth came forth and stood besides Julie.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Julie asked and Blake rolled her eyes, she would have to give in to them one time or another. Better now than for the girl to bug the shit out of her. Though it did make her feel happier that someone cared for her.

"The bitch that left me at my father's door step showed up and Dad's place demanding to see me. I don't know why the hell she waited almost 20 years to show her face. Brian thinks I should see her to get some kind of closure and tell her off. He thinks it will help me get over my trust issues. I don't fucking want to even look at her face. I hate that woman more than I have hated anyone or anything. I can't do it and he is pushing and he is pissing me off." Blake explained and Julie finally got the final part of why Blake pushes everyone away.

"I think he's right, honey." Beth whispered and Blake shook her head. It wasn't happening; she wouldn't talk to that bitch. No, just no. She won't do it.

"Yeah well even if he is, I won't see her. End of story. Let it go you two, don't get involved." Blake pointedly told them and backed away from them before turning and walking away.

Julie and Beth shared a look before they both turned and headed for the locker room that they knew would house Brian. Blake would hate them but it's for her own good.

xXx

"How are your ribs?" Julie asked placing her bag on the floor as she walked in to the room that she was again sharing with Randy.

"Sore but they will get better. Nothing a little rest won't take care of." Randy replied as he checked the messages on his phone. He saw some from Ted and tried to rein in his anger. He really wanted to do more than give him a punt just so he can go make a fucking movie. If he had it his way, he would have seriously harmed that little fucker.

"Good and sorry again," Julie nodded to the bandage that taped his ribs up. Randy groaned and lamely grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. "I'm ok, Jules."

"And that called for a pillow for you to tell me you are ok?" Julie pulled her shoes off and climbed on her bed. She needed to change but she wanted off of her feet for a minute. She watched Randy get off his bed and head into the bathroom.

She climbed off her bed and reached in her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas. She still heard Randy in the bathroom. She slid her shorts on under the dress she was wearing. She had taken a shower at the arena so she didn't have to worry about that for the night. She unzipped her dress from the side and slid it down her legs.

The bathroom door opened and she was glad that she had her back turned to Randy as she heard him walk out. She heard his breath hitch and she pulled the tank top over her head and turned to look at him.

"Sorry, I thought I had more time," she blushes and he smirks at her. "I didn't see anything that I haven't already seen before."

"Hey! You weren't even supposed to see that. It's not my fault you walked into the girl's locker room when I was getting dressed." Julie pointed out and he grinned.

"If you wouldn't have been a slow ass I wouldn't have had to come get you and find you half naked. Not that I minded seeing you anyways." He added at the end and she let a smile grace her face.

"See something you liked did you?" She asked and he walked towards her with a smirk lined across his face.

"Maybe I did but you were off limits but now you are fair game."

"Maybe I am but maybe I don't want anything to happen at the moment."

"You didn't say you didn't want something to happen?"

"Who knows Orton, maybe one day you could have your shot at me."

"One day isn't soon enough," he steps just inches away from her.

"One day will come and I don't know when it is but right now I am not interested in being more than friends with anyone. I know you won't do me like Teddy did because it happened to you, but there are some things that I need to deal with and having a relationship won't let me do them."

"I can understand that," he took another step foreword and leaned down just until his face was level with hers.

"I will wait forever, just so you know." He whispered and placed a kiss on the side of her mouth.

She wanted to tell him that she wasn't worth waiting for but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Why does she feel like things just got a bit complicated?

* * *

A million and one thank you's to ur-only-hope and Bingobaby for showing so much support and sorry for this taking so long :( But each and every one of you who read, review, and subscribe are amazing and I heart you :)


	12. Chapter Eleven

Hey guys :) Here is another installment of this lovely story. If you haven't already, check out the one shot I wrote for Hope :) And Hope and Bingobaby you two make me smile so much. I heart you ladies. And thanks a million to those who are reading this and subscribing but a little encouragement would be nice sometimes :) If I didn't see you guys there, I wouldn't know if anyone was reading this.

* * *

Randy and Julie stopped rooming together again. She didn't want it to become weird and for them to do anything that they, meaning she, would regret later. She wanted to be with Randy, really she did but the timing wasn't right. Everyone would think that they are just together to get back at Teddy and that isn't what them being together needed to be based on.

"You do realize that Ted comes back tonight," Hope asked as she laced up her boots. She was getting ready for the match that Legacy would partake in. She was waiting to get her hands on Teddy as soon as she could. She knew that the story line would have him trying to attack Randy but she would step in and make him pay. He was out of Legacy and there was no way that he would rejoin.

Vince had creative working for weeks trying to get a new story line together to fit. He knew that Randy would kill him and he really didn't want that to happen. So, he is going to let them feud. What's better than having real issues that can be taken out in the ring?

"You're not on the bill tonight, what's up with that?" Melina asked walking into the room and Julie shrugged and pointed down to her ankle. Leave it to her to fall while walking up the steps and spring her ankle.

"Not healed yet? Melina asked and Julie shook her head. She could walk on it now but wrestling would be too difficult considering she can't put a shoe on that foot and had to wear a brace.

"Blake still pissed at you and Beth?" Hope asked and Julie nodded her head. Blake was beyond pissed at them. She wouldn't speak to anyone. Though, there is a slight change in her attitude. She seems like she is more at peace but still pissed. The secret meeting that Brian, Julie, and Beth set up went well but Blake wasn't happy about it.

According to Brain, Blake had some nasty words with the woman who left her on her Father's doorstep. Blake is at peace now, but now she just needs to get over the fact that they helped her confront the woman who hurt her all those years ago.

She will come around; hopefully.

Randy Orton's music filled the arena as he walked to the ring, his predatory gaze set on the man standing in said ring. His eyes flashed to the tiny woman standing next to him. He glanced down at the boot on her foot and then back up to her face.

John jumped out of the ring as Randy, Cody and Hope slid into it. Hope sent a wink Julie's way as John pulled her out of the ring after him. Randy and John still had a vendetta that would be ending just in time for Ted to 'attack'.

The match started with a lot of back and forth action. Cody and Hope stood outside of the ring as did Julie on the other side. Neither girl, though still in a feud, tried to attack each other. They watched as Randy clothes lined John. John stayed on the mat for a few seconds before getting up only to have Randy drop kick him back down.

Hope was waiting, she knew the cue for Ted to race through the crowd; she could see him already. Randy was down, waiting for John to get back up. He was in position waiting to strike. John was up, Randy went for the RKO and Ted ran and slid into the ring and stopped him.

The two of them brawled, their fists were flying at each other; it was hard to keep up with whose was whose. Randy got the upper hand. This was no acting though, they were fighting and the crowd loved it. John rolled out of the ring, not wanting to get in the middle of the fight. Julie walked over to him and he pulled her up the ramp.

Her eyes widened as both of the men fell out of the ring and Hope kicked Ted causing his head to fly back and look at her, letting Randy get the upper hand again. He flipped him over and Cody struggled to pull Randy off. The refs were called finally to pull the two men apart. Randy struggled with them a bit, to keep in character but he got his anger and frustration out on the younger man once and for all.

Randy was yanked back by John who decided that Ted had had enough and he knew that even though Randy was still in character, he was no match for the refs. Randy let John pull him back but pushed him off and gave him a look.

Randy headed up the ramp with Cody and Hope trailing after him. He got backstage and saw Vince waiting for him. "Feel better?" Vince asked and Randy nodded his head. Julie stepped into the hallway and sent Randy a soft smile before she walked off to try and do some damage control with Blake.

Randy watched her round the corner and let out a soft sigh. "Why haven't you two gotten together yet?" Randy heard the unmistakable voice of one Ted DiBiase Jr. ask. Randy turned and his eyes blazed.

"None of your business," Randy seethed and started to head away from the man. Randy saw John talking to Cody at the end of the hallway along with Riley laughing at something John said.

"Orton, DiBiase, My office, now." Vince yelled out and Randy turned to look at his boss. He knew he meant business and Vince wouldn't take "No" for an answer. Randy shook his head and trekked his way down to where Vince's make shift office was and entered the room.

He sat on one of the steel chairs and waited for the two other men to come in behind him. He listened as they both walked in. Ted sat in the chair opposite to Randy. Randy scooted away a bit and Vince shot him a reprimanding look.

"Now that you two got your anger out, I want professionalism in that ring from now on. No more actual vendettas. And I want you both to talk about what happened." Vince sat down behind his desk and Randy started to protest.

"It's either you talk about it or you get fines for unsportsmanlike like conduct," Vince pointed out. Randy let out a huge groan and turned to look at Ted.

"Just tell me why you slept with my wife? And don't give me some bullshit like you don't know." Randy's blue eyes looked into the other man's matching blue eyes.

"I really don't know want to say. I never meant to hurt anyone or to let it get that far. The first time was one night when you were out with everyone else. She was pissed off at you for going out instead of staying with her. She came to my room in a swim suit and asked me to go for a swim with her. I could have said no, but I didn't. I made a mistake that night. It was never to be mentioned again. But she wanted more, I told her that it was wrong but when she wants something she does whatever she can to get it. You know that." Ted explained and Randy nodded his head.

He did know that his wife was sometimes a little bit out there. She would nag and complain until he gave in to her; which was always. He sometimes just got tired of hearing her whiney voice, but he loved his wife.

"It went on for a few more months after that. When she found out she was pregnant everything stopped. She told me that she realized what a mistake everything had been. I was going to come clean to you but she begged me not to. She told me that it would ruin everything and she's right. Look what happened, we are fighting over a woman."

"You know, I might have let it slide if it happened once, Ted. But it happened on multiple occasions and I am sure that it had to have happened while I was around." Randy pointed out and Ted nodded his head.

"And the worst part of it all is that I believed for all that time that Laney was mine. You could have told me then, but no. I had to find out _after_ she left me and had to find out from_ your _girlfriend; the same on that you cheated on too. And another part is the whole time you were convinced that Juliana was cheating on you, you were wrong for that by the way, you were the one who cheated on her and if she was then she had every right to do so."

"I know, damn it. I will never forgive myself for hurting any of you. I was wrong and I know it. I should have stopped it before it even began but I didn't and I really don't know why. That first time it happened, I didn't talk to you for days. I was so pissed at myself. I almost told you but then Dawn stopped me.

She was the selfish one, I didn't realize it at the time but I do now. And this will sound totally asshole of me, but I have a child with a woman that I don't love and the woman that I do love is in love with you."

Randy shook his head and looked at Vince. He didn't need to hear anything else. It was water under the bridge. Nothing could take it back but he needed to move on. It wasn't good for him to have so much hate built up inside of him. Much like his character, he really does have IED.

"I know we won't be friends again, but I do want to make this the past and work on the present and future," Ted muttered and Randy looked back at him. "I can let go of what happened, that doesn't mean that I don't still harbor some ill feelings towards you but I can be a professional. But you see, you still have one little problem. You need to talk to Julie and I have on good authority that there are about ten or so girls that want your balls hanging on Mr. Jameson's post in his back yard so he can shoot them."

Ted winced and Randy let a chuckle fall from his lips. He would love to see Ted get his ass handed to him by the girls.

"So, I expect after this that the two of you will maintain order, I gave you this one time to get it all out there. I don't want another tonight to happen." Vince ordered and the both of them nodded their heads.

Things between them would never be the same again but they were grown men. It's time they started acting like them.

* * *

Will Blake forgive Julie?

Will Julie forgive Teddy?

Stay tuned! Until Next Time.


	13. Chapter Twelve

I had so much trouble uploading the last update until Hope showed me how :) Thanks again, Cupcake. Anywho... here you ladies go, I heart each and everyone of you who are reviewing... aka I think just Bingbaby, ur-only-hope and HeyItsKelly105 (heart you ladies).

* * *

Julie stood in the middle of the locker room, her foot tapping on the ground. She glared at the blonde headed man blocking the door so that she can't leave the room. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to him. What reason did he have to talk to her?

"You have exactly one minute to say your peace," Julie looked at her watch, "starting now." She spoke and he walked forwards but she held up her hands motioning for him to stop.

"Time is ticking, Theodore." She motioned to her watch and he let out a sigh. "I know I screwed up and I am not asking for your forgiveness, I know that what I did was unforgivable. I am just here to tell you that I am sorry for hurting you. It was never my intention for that to happen. I know that I was wrong and I take credit for my actions. Randy knows what happened so if you want to know my side, then just ask him. I won't bother you; I just wanted you to know." Ted bowed his head and turned to open the door.

"Wait," Julie muttered and walked towards him. "I will never forgive you for cheating on me. I don't care if Randy forgave you for sleeping with his wife, but I never will. And there will never be us again. Maybe one day we could be friends again but at the moment in time I want nothing to do with you. You told me you loved me AFTER you were cheating on me. You accused me of cheating when it was you who was doing so. That is not forgivable either. I will be professional with you but that is as far as you will get with me. Don't call me, don't text me; don't even try to talk to me unless it has to do with a story line. When I am ready and willing to talk to you then I will. Until then, have a nice life, Teddy."

Julie stopped a few feet away from him and he nodded his head and turned and opened the door to which she made her way out of. She said her peace, now she is hoping that he will let her be and live her life.

"Gah, he's so sexy," Julie gushed at her lap top as she was lying on her bed with her face to the screen. She had been watching NCIS non stop, her ankle was healed but she wasn't able to wrestle yet so she had a lot of time to watch TV.

"Who's hot?" A deep voice asked and Julie looked over and saw Shawn and Paul standing in her door way. She wondered how they got in but then she remembered that Stephanie has a master key so Paul probably stole it.

She pressed pause and closed her lap top and climbed off the bed. She was still in her pajamas since she was too lazy to change clothes yet.

"No one, what can I do for you gentlemen this morning?" She asked them and they looked at each other and then back to her and smirked.

"Oh no, I am not being your spy again." She waved them off and Shawn started pouting. She wouldn't fall for it this time. The last time she was the lookout for them they defaced Vince's office. No way in hell!

"Come on Julie, you're our best look out. Hope gives us away." Paul pleaded with her and she let out a sigh. Damn it the hell.

"Do I want to know what you two idiots are doing this time?" She asked and they shook their heads at her and Shawn ran his fingers against his lips in a zipping motion.

"Fine, I got it. Get out so I can get dressed. At least tell me it's at the arena and not here."

"Top secret mission," Paul stated simply and she rolled her eyes and walked towards them and pushed them out of her door which they left open. She closed the door and shook her head. They are always up to no good.

XxX

"DAMN IT, HOPE!" Ted yelled down the corridor when he opened his gym bag to find it full of a bright green substance. He threw it down and grumbled profanities under his breathe. He had been back for a week and she wasn't making it easy on him. First she put cooking oil in his baby oil, then she put lotion in his conditioner, then she took all of his white clothes when he was in gym and put them in green kool-aid, then somehow she had someone get him out of bed after he had taken some sleep aid and into a bathtub of ice water. She was really pissing him off.

He knew that she was pissed at him but enough was enough. He thinks he got enough punishment already. He lost one of his best friends, he lost his girlfriend and hardly anyone was talking to him. He really screwed up and he knows it. He just wished that it would all blow over.

"She got you again?" Evan asked walking in and throwing his bag down. He sat on the bench near Ted.

"Sometimes I wish she would go back to ECW," Ted murmured and Evan kicked his foot. "Dude, that's my girlfriend you are talking about."

"Sorry dude but can you get her to chill for like five fucking seconds. I need a break. Normally when she is doing it for fun I am all for it but, fuck."

"I'll talk to he but don't know how much good it will do. She is pissed off at you and she'll prolly kill me for talking to you."

"She has you wrapped around her finger," Ted rolled his eyes and Evan shrugged. "I've been in love with that girl since I met her. Of course she does and I don't mind it one bit."

Evan changed into his wrestling gear and slid his bag into one of the cubbies and left shaking his head. Ted just didn't get it; maybe that is why he is a fucking idiot.

XxX

Julie stood outside the arena watching as Shawn and Paul entered the production truck. The last time they went in there, things didn't end well and they ended up with a very pissed off boss. Who knew what they were doing this time?

She saw someone heading her way, she was about to pull her walky talky to her mouth but noticed it was Randy and she put it back in her pocket. He started laughing as he walked up to her.

"What are they doing?" He asked and she shrugged. "Heard you talked to Teddy." She shrugged again. "Hope got him back; a lot."

A smile tugged on Julie's face as she heard all about Hope's tricks on him.

"So, I uh, wanted to talk to you about something," he murmured, rubbing the back of his head. She looked up at him and he started to tell her but the production door opened and Shawn and Paul stumbled out laughing and wiping their hands on their jeans.

"Are we interrupting?" Shawn eyed Randy who grumbled something before shaking his head at Shawn. He gave some excuse about having to go but Julie stopped him. "You were going to say something, what was it?"

"Nothing important," he gave her a look, on that he gave when he was lying. She knew it too but she didn't call him out on it. He walked off and she looked to Shawn who was watching him.

"You know, I don't see why you two foot around each other. You want to be with him and him with you. I say that you two go for it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"It could ruin our friendship," Julie sighed and Paul started to say something but she shook her head. "Right now is not the time." She didn't say anything else to them, instead made her way into the arena.

She didn't want to ruin anything at the moment. She was grateful for the people she had in her life. Little did she know that there was still a problem lingering and that could cause quite the uproar to come.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Hey guys, sorry this took so long. It's been hell on my brain as of late and I just couldn't concentrate. _

_Warning: This chapter contains content of nature that is sickening and repulsive but it's the trHHuth. Well, partial truth. The events in this chapter never happened, only a few that are related to my real life. Anyways, this chapter is important but not important so if you skip it, it's not like you will miss anything. I do not condone sexual exploitation of children. With that said, I present Chapter 13..._

* * *

"Come on Cody, you hang around her more than the other guys." Randy pleads with Cody as they stand in the locker room they share. He had been trying to get information on Julie for the past hour. He wanted to know what she and Ted talked about. He wanted to know if she forgave him.

"She didn't tell me and neither did Ted, stop being so nosy."

"Is she getting back with him? Is that why she won't give me a chance?"

Cody let out a sigh and rolled his eyes at the older man standing across the ring. Did he really just ask that? Randy is naïve if he thought that Julie would ever go back to Ted.

"I bet if you asked her that, she would kick your ass." Cody pointed out and Randy shrugged. Cody smirked as he started to rant. The door opened and Cody watched as Julie, Hope, Blake, Melina, Beth walked into the locker room.

"I just don't know what to do, Cody. I mean, she is driving me insane." Randy stops and notices how quiet the room is. He turns around and groans. "How much of that did you guys hear?"

"All of it, glad to know I am making you crazy," Julie mutters and Randy sighs.

"I didn't mean it like that," he rubs the back of his head. Why does he have to mouth off and say shit?

"Hey ladies, we have a match to get ready for. Cody, Johnny is looking for you," Hope gave Cody a pointed look at to which he took and hustled himself out of the room. He sure as hell didn't want to be in there when something happened between the two of them. He wasn't sure if it was going to be a good thing or a bad thing.

The last that he heard from Shawn is that Julie wasn't ready for any kind of relationship and that she was scared. But did she not know that this was Randy she was talking about? He wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, maybe he would but he is head over heels for her. He didn't even show this much heart to his soon to be ex wife.

Julie stood there looking as beautiful as ever and Randy couldn't help but to stare at her. She was wearing tight jeans, a top that was hardly a top at all and only covered her 'ladies' as she calls them and a grey striped top over that but her body was full in view. Not that he only objectified her for her body, he just admired it on the occasions that he was able to see it.

"Randy," Julie starts but he gives her a look, one that she only sees in the ring when he is at his best and most feral.

"I know I said that I would wait forever but waiting forever is killing me. I can feel that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you but I am confused as to what the hell is stopping you."

Julie sits down on the bench and places her elbows on her knees. She knew this would happen sooner or later. They have been footing around each other for quite some time.

"How much of my past do you know?" She asked looking up to him. He shook his head; he only knew what she had told him. Just that she found wrestling with her grandfather and wanted to pursue it after he passed away.

"Nothing much, what does your past have to do with anything?" He asked, pulling a chair up to where she was so he can sit across from her.

"You know how my Papa is over protective of me?" She asked and Randy shuddered, having met her Papa before. He was legit scared of him.

"He hasn't always been like that. He was a normal father with a normal attitude. He was never rude to any person, not ever. That was until I was six years old when Collin came into our lives. Mama's sister, my aunt, Camille had a boyfriend. They moved into our house because they couldn't afford a place of their own. Papa was working the station more than he should have but they needed him. Mama was working and Camille was working with her. That left me alone at home with Collin.

At first he just watched me play with my dolls and then he started showing me things with them; things that I shouldn't know at six years old. It only got worse from there. He showed me dirty magazines and played pornos on the TV. I didn't know there was anything wrong with watching them. I didn't say anything because I thought they were a book or a movie.

Slowly it became worse. It started with him giving me baths and cleaning me. Not even Papa cleaned me like that. He would touch places he wasn't supposed to touch. He told me that if I told anyone that I would get taken away from Mama and Papa, so I didn't say a word to anyone.

He told me that he wanted to be an actor, I though that was kind of cool. Then he said that he wanted to act out one of the movies he made me watch. I won't give the details on that, but I will say that I will forever remember the feeling of his hurt to my body.

I was scared to tell Mama and I didn't tell her at all. I think it was six months after Collin and Camille moved in that the truth came out. It was six months too late. No matter how many times I told him no that day, he still did the unthinkable. He raped me and if it wasn't for Papa coming home from work early, I might have had more damage caused internally.

I was never the same after that happened. Papa, he…" Julie paused and let the tears that had been building fall down her face. Randy tried to say something but she shushed him and wiped her face.

"Papa shot him, he died instantly. I watched him fall over and the blood seep out of his body. The only thing is; I wasn't scared of my Papa. I felt that he did me a favor. I was never the same after that. For years I had nightmares of that day. It wasn't my Papa that I was getting scared of, it was of Collin coming back to hurt me again.

No amount of therapy helped me. I was depressed and though that it was my fault that I was hurt. Nothing anyone said made it better. It was then that my Grandpa stepped in. He was my savior. Slowly he was able to help me cope with what happened to me. He started watching wrestling with me as a distraction. I fell in love with it and it too helped me deal with my internal issues.

I was fifteen when my Grandpa died. Cancer is a fucking asshole and took him from me and my family. I was lost; he was the glue that held me together. I rebelled and it was possibly the worst thing I could have done. I snuck out one night and went to a party. I was probably the only sober one there but I just wanted out of my house and to clear my mind.

That night was the first time the spacing out happened. I woke up in the hospital with no recollection of what happened for at least twenty-four hours. I was monitored and put on some kind of meds but I stopped taking them one day.

That was a huge mistake. Again, I woke up in the hospital, this time I had cuts on my arms that I couldn't explain." She paused when she felt his hand on her arms. He turned them over and traced the light pattern of lines that were barely visible.

"Is that how the blackouts started?" Randy asked as he kept tracing the lines. He always believed her when she told him that she spaced out. He just liked to poke fun at her almost hitting a home run with him but now he understands them more.

"I think they have something to do with my subconscious shutting down and not letting the world around me get to me. I can't explain the one that happened with you. No wait, I can. I had a fight with Teddy about him being out all night or something, I can't remember. I think that is what triggered it. I think it was my brain telling me something was wrong there."

"And what is your brain telling you right now?" He asked and she let a small smile cross her face. "It's telling me that I am safe but it's also telling me that I need to get my head on straight before I get into anything again. I want to be with you, I wasn't lying when I told you before. I am just saying that right now in this moment in time it isn't right for us. If we got together within a week we would be broken up and wanting to kill each other. I have some issues that I need to deal with."

Julie's eyes spoke the truth behind her words. Now he understands what she is going through and why she can't commit to anything.

"I understand," her murmured and she raised her eyebrow at him, "but?"

"But nothing, I told you before that I would wait for you until how ever long it takes. Now that I fully get what you are telling me then it will be a little bit easier." He stood up as did she.

She knew that that everything would be different now, only Hope, Ted and now Randy know the truth behind her. They understand the confines of her heart. No words were spoken as the two of them step out of the locker room.

They knew that their conversations was over and that they could resume it at anytime but at the moment if they kept talking then Vince would most likely come and find them and kick their ass. The show would be starting soon and they had stuff to do.

Julie started to walk past him and he reached out and stopped her. She turned and was caught off guard as his lips ghosted across hers. "Just so you know; I am nothing like the rest of them."

He pulled back and she stared at him with wide eyes. She was finally starting to realize that and with each moment she could feel herself healing from everything and eventually she would be able to shed her demons and be free.

* * *

_And I wanted to say thank you to each and every single one of you who has reviewed, favorited and read this story. It means so much to me. And I have a few reqs out there for you guys._

_Number One Fan by LizzyVengeance and EVERYTHING by ur-only-hope :) These two ladies keep my going when I feel like I want to give up. So thank you lovelies. _

_Until Next Time._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Hey lovelies, sorry for the long wait. I lost my muse for a while but a spiffy little picture came in my posession that got me back on track. Thank you with skittles on a cupcake to ur-only-hope and Bingobaby for reviewing this story. I love my readers too but I want to see you. I don't bite, unless you want me to. Enjoy.

* * *

"Come on, you have to spill the deal with Orton," Riley sipped on a glass of water, not wanting to drink more than she already had for the night. It was girls night out and the girls were by far drunker than they could have thought possible in just two hours.

"Nothing is going on," Julie groans, placing her head on the table.

"But that doesn't mean you don't want it to."

"Shut up," Julie hissed raising her head back up. She looked around at the girls sitting with her. She saw Blake's beautiful self sitting right across from her. She finally came around and wasn't as pissed as she was and she was starting to open up a bit more. Next to her was Beth and then Hope, Riley, and Melina.

"You know what, I think it's time for Truth," Hope piped in slamming her margarita glass down. Every single one of the girls groaned but knew they would never get out of it.

"I don't need to tell you how the game goes and all questions can be as personal as we want them. You don't answer and there will be consequences," Hope pointed at Julie when she added the last part since she knew that she would bail on something.

"I'll go first," Hope smirked, waving at the bartender for another drink. "Beth, what's Cody like in bed?"

"I wouldn't know, we are taking things slow, unlike some people." Beth shrugs and looks to Blake.

"Dear Lord," Blake mutters and Beth smirks. "He's a guitar player, is he good with his hands?" Blake blushes but nods her head to answer the question.

"How good?"

"No ma'am, you get one question and I answered mine." Blake turns to Hope and smirks. "Where is the most public place that you have been a little bit naughty?"

"I hate you, you know that?" She fake glares at Blake and Blake laughs. "Answer the question, Hopeful."

"It was in Central Park in NYC after a paper view last year."

"With who?" Julie asks, wondering what everyone else was wondering. Hope wasn't dating anyone at that time and she was on ECW then.

"I am sworn to secrecy and no I won't tell you." Hope glanced around the room and her eyes landed on one of the men at the bar. She would never out their rendezvous to anyone, not even her best friends.

"Oh Miss Julie, how did you keep your sexcipades from your Papa?" Julie sat back in her seat with a smirk on her face. "I love my Papa but what he doesn't know doesn't kill him. Besides, I liked my boyfriends; I wouldn't have wanted him to kill them."

"Shame on you."

"Alright Mellie, Jomo, he's like a super ninja, is there any special skills he can do in the bedroom?"

"I swear all of you need to get laid," Melina jokes and laughter flows from each of the girls.

"That didn't answer our question."

"He knows how to make a girl scream and that is all I am spilling. You guys are freaks."

"You scream out in the ring too, that doesn't count."

"But it does when he," she trails off when every single one of the girls sit up and clamp their mouths closed.

"What are you ladies gossiping about?"

Each one of the girls smirked as their significant other came and stood behind them, well besides Julie and Blake.

"None ya bees wax," Julie rolled her eyes and brought her drink to her lips but didn't get to drink it before it was taken out of her hand. She looked up and saw that Randy had her martini glass. She reached to take it from him but he tipped it back and finished it with one gulp.

"Hey, you asshole. I was drinking that."

"I know and now you aren't, it's time to go. It's almost 3am and we have press in the morning."

"I don't care," Julie whined.

"You will when Vince kills you when you don't show up." He pointed out and she huffed, crossing her arms but knew he was right. She slowly maneuvered herself out of the chair and looked at the other girls who were having trouble getting up too.

"No more nights out this week for you ladies, you always get wasted," Evan smirked and Hope wrapped her arms around his waist to hold herself up. "I think I want to go do naughty things right now."

"Just be quiet Hope, don't say anything at all." Evan clamps his hand over her mouth before she can start spewing out the nonsense on her brain. When she gets drunk, she becomes a lot more vocal and friendly than normal.

Julie watched as John pulled his fiancée up and helped her out of the bar, not that she couldn't help herself she just wanted to be close to him since she was leaving the next morning. She couldn't always be with him, well she could but she wouldn't be coming back out until his bus was fixed and that would take a few weeks. Besides, Riley wanted to spend time with her family since she hadn't seen them in a few weeks.

She watched all of the couples file out and a pang of jealousy sprung through her body. She wanted to have what some of them had. But no, she had issues that needed dealt with, she had a cheating ex boyfriend and she has a man who wants to be with her but she can't commit to him. She really needed to get help with her issues and fast. She didn't want to be lonely forever.

"Come on Princess; let's get you up to your room." Randy pulls Julie through the bar but stops him when they get to the elevator. "Can I stay with you tonight; I don't really want to be alone."

Randy let out a sigh but nodded his head. He had been distancing himself from her since they last talked and her staying with him wouldn't make enough distance. But, he could never deny her anything.

The elevator door dinged and opened and Randy pulled her into the closed space and she leaned against the wall. "You know, you're kind of pretty?" She slurs and Randy glares at her. "I am not pretty, you can't call me pretty. Handsome, yes! Pretty, No!"

"And you have a nice ass, girls all over the world love your ass," she closes her eyes and a smile crosses her face. "I love your ass."

"That's nice to know," Randy chuckles knowing she is wasted and wouldn't remember this in the morning. "Also, I want to have like a hundred babies and I want to have a house with a HUGE back yard and a swimming pool."

"Mhm, and who do you want to have these hundred babies with?" He asked toying with her. This was the only time he could get away with letting her talk out her ass.

"Mm, with you, I want to have a whole bundle of little blue eyed Vipers running around. Yup, that is what I want." Julie pushed herself off the wall and fell into Randy. The couple that was in the elevator started laughing and Randy shook his head.

"I think that is possible but you're forgetting one thing, sweet cheeks."

"What's that?"

"You can't have babies with a man you don't love."

"What?" She asked looking up at him and he raises his eyebrow at her.

"Nothing," he murmured and she huffed and pulled away from him. "I hate when men say 'nothing' it's so frustrating."

"Come on Princess," Randy pushed her out of the elevator when it got to their floor. He made his way down the hallways with Julie tripping every ten steps until he got to his door. He put his key in the lock and pushed the door open and led her into the room.

He set her down on the bed and went to his bag and pulled out a tee shirt and threw it at her. "Get changed and let's go to bed, boozy."

"Hey! That's rude. Why am I friends with you again?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"Because you love me. That is why we are friends."

"That's not the only reason," he whispered and pulled off his shoes and jeans before crawling in the bed on the left side. "Change already, damn it."

"You just want to see me naked," Julie slurred and fell over backwards as she tried to stand up. Randy shook his head before climbing out of the bed and walking towards her. He stood her up and reached for the zipper on her dress. He pulled it down slowly, his breathing getting ragged as her bare skin came to show.

"You're so beautiful."

He let the dress fall and reached down and picked up the shirt that had fallen to the ground. She stopped him as he was getting ready to put the shirt over her head. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Randy thought about his answer for a second before removing her hands and sliding the shirt over her heard and her arms through before pulling down her body. "Because that is just who I am, Julie. I am a nice person besides, I kind of like you."

She was silent for a few minutes as he pulled her to the other side of the bed and pulled back the blanket before tucking her in. He walked around the bed and climbed in on his side. He got settled in a comfortable position before he felt the bed shift and a hand land on his chest and a body snuggle up to him.

"I kind of like you too," Julie whispered before she fell into a deep sleep. "Yeah, well I kind of love you."

* * *

_Gonna use this space to request a few stories to read or well authors to read from. ur-only-hope and LizzyVengeance... these two ladies keep my sane and are my number one suppporters for this little affair that I am having with my characters :) Love you two girlies :)_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Is anyone still reading this besides Hope? Anyways, thankies Hope for the review. You makes me smile, I shall send you a huge cuppycake one of these days :) Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Is there a reason you are standing outside of Paul's bus?" Julie asked Randy as she pushed her oversized shades over her eyes trying to block the sunlight. Randy stood there amused at her pain that he knew she would be having at the moment.

"Well considering I bought his bus from him this morning, I think it's my bus now." Randy looked down at her but she couldn't see his eyes since he too was wearing sun glasses.

"You bought Paul's bus?" Julie questioned and he nodded his head. "That is what I just said."

"Ok, smartass, but why?"

"Why would I not? I would save money, I can sleep instead of drive to the next city and I can do more on here than I can when I am on the road normally."

"You suck,"

"On the contrary, I do not suck, because that would imply that I am gay and I am not gay."

"So we've heard," John's voice chimes in as recalls the backstage segment the year before he had with Randy.

"Shut your filthy mouth," Randy growls at him and John holds up his hands and opens the door to his bus that was sitting next to Randy's newly acquired one.

John laughs as he climbs on his bus, Riley silently following him. She looked worse for ware and it didn't help much that she was leaving in a short hour.

"I think," Julie starts and Randy groans. "Nothing good ever comes out of your mouth when you start thinking. Whatever it is, we don't want to know."

"Blow bubbles, Orton. You're an asshole."

"So, I've heard. You called me an asshole last night."

"I wouldn't have if you didn't drink my martini."

"It wasn't that good anyway," he pulled his shades off as he keyed in the code to his bus. The door clicked and he pulled the door open and motioned for Julie to walk up the steps. She obliged and immediately regretted it. It was scorching hot in there.

"Leave the door open or start the damn bus and turn on the ac."

"You're such a drama queen; it isn't even hot in here."

"I'm wearing all black and I have a jacket on."

"Quit whining," Randy grumbled and started the bus and turning on the ac so that she would shush.

"I remember what happened last night," she said after a second and he slowly turned around and she smiled at him. "Thank you for not taking advantage of my weakness, I am sure that if it were someone else outside of the business they wouldn't have thought twice about screwing a drunken girl."

"You're welcome, though it did take all that I had not to tie you up and have my way with you. I assure you that you would have liked it."

"I'm sure I would have," she bit her lip and turned to look out the window.

"Are you going home today?" Randy asked changing the subject and Julie nodded her head. She needed to go home and visit the doctor to get back on her meds and control her spacing episodes. She had had another one not too long ago and she really needed to start them again.

"Yeah, I will be back sometime next week. I don't have any appearances scheduled for the rest of this week." She turned to look back at him. He understood that she needed time at home and for what she needed it for. It was a demand by Vince this time and not just a random trip home.

Randy was silent as he flittered through the bus checking to make sure Paul's assistant didn't miss anything. Julie's alarm went off letting her know that she needed to head for the airport so she wouldn't miss her flight.

"I have to go," she whispered standing up and coming face to face with Randy. He nodded his head and she leaned forwards, wrapping her arms around his upper torso. "Miss you."

"No, you'll miss my half naked body for over a week." Randy laughed and she rolled her eyes at him. "I prefer you with clothes on."

"On day, you will prefer what's underneath the clothes." He teases and she smirks up at him. "Maybe I already do." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek and backed away from him with a smile on her face.

Juliana sighed as she popped another one those damn pills in her mouth. She was already getting tired of taking the horse sized pills. She had been back on them for three days. She hated the way they made her feel. She was assuming it was her body getting used to the new addition. The only thing that sucked about switching to the pills she was on is that her birth control was ineffective.

"Julie, honey," her Mama knocked on the door and Julie walked over to it and opened the door. She gave her a wide smile but Kim knew that she hated the feeling she was having.

"How are you feeling today?" Kim asked and Julie grumbled something intelligible before walking over to her bed and crawled in it.

"You have a visitor," Kim gave her daughter a look and Julie shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. She just wanted to lie in bed for the rest of time.

"Send him up," Julie said after a minute of Kim just standing there staring at her. Kim still didn't speak but walked out of the room and Julie turned and rolled over so she was facing away from the door. She pulled a pillow down so that she could hug it and snuggled deeper into her bed.

Julie felt her bed sink down. She didn't turn around because she already knew who it was. She could feel him enter the room when he did and besides, she always knew when he was around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he lied down behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle region.

"You're Mom called me," Randy's gruff voice settled around her body and she nodded her head. She turned a bit so that she was facing him and lazily smiled at him.

"And why would she do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you have been cooped in your room for the past few days and hardly speak to anyone and are dead to the world?"

"Maybe I feel dead to the world; these meds are kicking my ass."

"And they will continue to do so if you don't get up and do anything."

"I don't feel like it."

"And I don't feel like listening to your excuses. Get your ass out of bed come on."

"Come where?"

"You are going to get up and you are going to come and do some kind of exercise."

"I am not," Julie glared at him. Did he not hear when she said she didn't feel like doing anything?

"Yes you are. I am not taking no for answer Juliana Marie. Now get up before I make you get up." Randy climbed off the bed as she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't getting up.

"Alright, you asked for it." Randy grumbled and walked over to her side of the bed and grabbed her foot and started to pull her towards the bottom of the bed. She tried to grab something but there was nothing within reach.

He stopped pulling before she fell off the bed. He let her foot go and it fell to the floor and he reached over and pulled her so that she was sitting up and then to a standing position.

"Why are you making this difficult?" He asked gruffly and she crossed her arms back over her chest.

"Why are you being a dick?"

"Because that's what I do." He shrugged and grabbed her arms and maneuvered her toward she her bedroom door. She was already dressed for the outdoor, so he didn't have to dress her too.

"I really hate you," Julie sneered at him as he pulled her down the stairs causing her to almost trip twice.

"You'll thank me once you body gets back to normal."

"Whatever," Julie hisses at him as the stops by the front door and reaches down to grab her Nike's and thrusts them at her. "Put them on and stop whining."

"Suck a dick, asshole." She grumbles at him sitting at the end of the stairs and roughly yanks on her shoes.

"Watch your mouth, Juliana Marie Jameson." Kim bellows from somewhere in the house and Julie shoots another glare at Randy. "Dick."

"Love you too, honey! Now shut the hell up and let's go."

Julie rolled her eyes as the front door opened and vowed that somehow she would make him pay for this.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_A huge thank you to Hope and Bingobaby, you two make smile and gidggy inside. Hope you likey this chapter :)_

* * *

"Come on," Julie growled from across the ring. Her feet were stomping the mat, her hands pulling on the ropes. She watched as Randy pummeled John for what seemed like the millionth time. Randy went for the pin and Julie started to climb into the ring. She didn't get for before the ref saw her.

"What are you doing?" Randy growled at her as the ref stopped the count, well John kicked out and the ref stopped the count. She climbed back outside the ropes as Randy glared at her. He started for her but she jumped off the apron, landing swiftly on the ground.

Julie smiled sweetly up at him as John hit him from behind. Randy held his head and turned around to find a boot from Shawn in his face. The ref never saw Shawn in the ring; he was too busy on the other side trying to keep Hope from climbing in to get some action.

John pinned Randy at to which Cody got in the ring and tried to jump him but Shawn saw him and he too got some sweet chin music. Julie stood outside of the ring smirking as Randy pulled himself up only to receive an FU by John.

"He'll never learn," Julie shook her head and climbed into the ring. She wasn't wrestling again and she was starting to get pissed off. The diva's division was starting to piss her off. She joined WWE so that she can fight, not look pretty outside of the ring.

She stood over Randy and peered down at him. "I told you I would get you back."

xxx

Backstage Blake stood waiting for her music to start. She had a match against Melina for the Title. She knew that she was set to lose the belt since she has had it for almost a year. She was happy to have had it this long and at least she was losing it to someone worthy of the match.

She was taking a break from the ring for a while to heal a nagging back injury that she has had since she took a fall from the top of the ladder a few months back. She really should stop trying to fly.

She watched as Melina popped skittles into her mouth, most likely going to make that girl more hyper than she already is. Randy, Hope, Cody, Shawn, Randy and Julie came through the curtain and Julie and Hope came over and wished Meli and Blake good luck.

"Thanks," Blake smiled a genuine smile at them. She was learning that everyone around her was family, much like at home. Everyone one of her friends at home is more than that. They are family, through and through.

Vampire Money flowed through the speakers and Blake put her game face on and walked through the curtains. It's show time.

xxx

"You are a little shit," Randy hissed at Julie as he walked on to his bus and headed for the bathroom to shower. Julie laughed and settled on the couch, pulling a book out of her bag. She was so entranced in her book that she didn't hear the water shut off or the bathroom door open or Randy's foot steps. She only noticed he was there when he sat down on the couch besides her.

The smell of his body wash wafted through her nose and she let a moan slip from her lips. Her face immediately flushed and she turned to look at him with wide eyes. She didn't mean for it to come out but there was just something about the smell of a man that made her all tingly inside.

"Smell good, do I?" Randy chuckles and Julie rolls her eyes at him. "Maybe, how do you know it wasn't from the book I am reading?"

"Unless you are reading some kind of erotic fiction that emanates smells through the pages then I think not."

"Shut up," she pushes him away from her and he laughs. "You're too easy."

"You did not just call me easy!"

"Maybe I did, what are you going to do about it?"

Julie placed her book next to her before sliding off the couch and slipping her heels off and started towards the back of the bus, slipping her jacket off to reveal the barely there bandeau top that she was wearing.

"I might just show you how easy I really am," she teased running her hands down her stomach and popping open the button to her jeans. She saw the look in Randy's eye and she knew that if she didn't stop teasing him then she was in for it. But the question is; did she want to stop?

The answer is No. She has been pushing him away for too long and you can't fight against what your heart is telling you forever.

Her zipper was next just as she was standing in front of the door that housed his very large bed, one that she has already had the privilege of sleeping in. She decided to come back early and hotel rooms had been booked and it was stay with John or stay with Randy and she opted for the later of the two.

"You're treading on thin ice Miss Jameson," Randy growls as he stands and makes his way towards her. Her hands are still on the zipper as he reaches down and moves her hand and zips her pants back up.

"Don't tempt me Julie, one of these times I won't stop."

"Who says I want you to?" She questions biting her lip and looking up at him. He is taken back by the words that spilled from her mouth.

"What?"

"I'm saying that I am tired of hiding behind my brain default, I am fine on that side and as for it being too soon, if you ever cheat on me I will kill you."

"So you're saying," Randy paused wanting for her to finish the statement just so things are clear. "I'm saying that yes, I will be your girlfriend, date you, whatever it is that you want to call it. I am saying that I am giving into my desires and I am not letting anything get in the way of what I feel."

Randy didn't wait for her to say anything else, he just reached behind her and placed his hands under her butt and pulled her up so that her legs wrap around his bare waist. Her lips her level with his, she stared into his eyes as she descended her lips upon his.

The kiss was light and full of pent up passion. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. His lips moved against her gently and when he pulled away from her, she tingled in places that a kiss never left her tingling before.

Randy heard the bus door opening. He looked down at his watch and realized that it was his driver. He turned and saw Alex walking up the steps. "The next stop is Philadelphia, sir?" Alex asks and Randy groans.

"How many times have I told you to call me Randy?"

"Sorry, _Randy,_ Philly is the next stop, correct?"

Randy nodded his head and Julie turned and opened the door that leads to the bedroom. She walked in and sat down on the bed. Randy stayed out taking to Alex for a minute before grabbing Julie's bag and brought it into the room with him and closing the door.

Julie stood up off the bed and slid out of her jeans leaving her in a barely there pair of panties and the top. Randy stood there just staring at her. He was barely two feet away from her and it was taking all of his self control to not just grab her and have his way with her.

He felt the bus start but was caught off guard when the bus lurched forwards causing him to fall forwards and push Julie on to the bed, underneath him.

"Hi," she whispered as his face was above hers. He smiled down at her and started to move to get off her but she stopped him. "Stay."

"Julie," he whispered and she shook her head and ran her fingers across his spine.

"No more waiting Randy, we have waited too long for this."

"Are you sure?" He asked, again, wanting to be clear.

"Make love to me Orton," she whispered and leaned up and attached her lips to his for the second time that night. She would have no regrets over this. She trusted Randy with her life, so why not trust him with something more sacred; her heart?

* * *

_Um... about time? Yeah, I thought so too... and I am debating on writing the steamy stuff... you guys want it or no?_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_Um, so... sorry this took so long. School, work, no will power... yeah, but here it is! I hope you enjoy, cause I enjoyed writing it ;)_

* * *

Hope stood at the back door of the arena the nights show was held. She smirked to herself when she watched Julie walk on the bus. She could see the silhouettes of the two and she turned and saw that Blake, Cody, Evan, Melina, and Ted were standing behind her. She smiled at them and then turned back towards the sight of the bus.

"A hundred bucks that when we get to Philly, Julie and Randy will have sealed the deal." Hope turned around and Evan shook his head at his girlfriend. She was hoping for something to happen with them for a while now. But, he wasn't sure it would happen. But if a bet were to take place he wouldn't bet against her.

"I got a hundred that says they don't," Cody shook his head. He doubted that Julie was ready for any kind of relationship. She was still trying to get her head on straight.

"Oh, Cody, why must you bet against Hope?" Melina piped in. "I got a hundred that says they will be."

"Evan?" Hope looked at him with pleading eyes and he let out a sigh. "I'm with Hope on this one." Hope clapped her hands together and leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Blake?" Hope smiled at her and Blake shook her head. "No! I am not meddling in her business, though; I do owe her for meddling in mine." Blake muses and then shakes her head again. "I can't believe you are tempting me."

"Come on Blake, no harm in doing this."

"Fine, I say that she still holds out on him. She needs more time."

"You would say that, you didn't see what I saw."

"And what was that?" Ted asked and Hope tilted her head back and thought for minute before she brought her face back down.

"It's in their eyes, Teddy. I can see it. They are in love. She fought what she was feeling in for Randy because she was with you and she never would have betrayed you. Randy fought against what he was feeling for her for the same reasons; well he didn't want to betray his wife. They both suppressed their feelings for you guys but it blew up in their faces. They don't have to hide their feelings anymore. Though they didn't act on them, and possibly still haven't, the look is still there. I know they are meant for each other. I know that they will be together, even if it's not today or tomorrow. They will be together on day and they will be happier than they ever have been."

Ted let a sigh fall from his lips. He knew that she was right, but he can't help but feel like he still had a shot with Julie; even though she had basically told him to fuck off.

"It won't happen, Teddy, she may have semi forgiven you but you will never have another shot with her. Let her move on and have a life."

Ted rolled his eyes and walked away but not before he bet a hundred bucks that Julie wouldn't go to Randy. In his mind she would always be his. He will show her that she is meant to be with him and now with Randy. He will prove Hope wrong. He will do anything to have her.

"I guess he doesn't like the truth. I swear if he does something to sabotage them, I will kill him."

"Alright calm down, Cupcake," Evan tightens his arms around her and she looks back when she hears the bus crank and smiles. "Two days until we find out if I am right or you guys have no faith."

xxx

Back on the bus, the only sound that could be heard was the soft hum of the bus and the breathy moans falling from the pair lips. Randy had Julie's leg propped against his waist as he slid in and out of her in a slow motion. He was taking his time. There was no rush for the two of them.

He finally got her and he wasn't about to let it be some quick romp in the hay that was it. He was cherishing her body and showing her that she means something to him. She arched her back as his fingers found that tiny little bundle of nerves and pressed on them.

"Dear God," Julie moaned and Randy smirked, loving the feeling of knowing that he is bringing her pleasure. He pressed a bit harder and moved his fingers in a circular motion as he continued to slide in and out of her. He pressed a bit deeper inside of her and a sling of curse words fell from her lips. He paused for a second and her eyes opened and she held her mouth open.

"I swear to all things deadly if you stop right now," She hissed at him and he chuckled before pulling out of her and pulling her up on the bed and then turning her around. She was facing the back of the bedroom door that held a mirror.

"Randy what are you doing?" She asked as he moved behind her and brought her body so she was flush against him.

"Just watch," he whispered in her ear as he lifted her slightly and sheathed himself back into her. The position they were in put him deeper inside of her than before. Her eyes widened as he moved swiftly inside of her. The expression on his face when she pushed herself back on him was what pushed her over the edge.

Her body tightened against him and he let out a breathy moan and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He slowly moved inside of her again, knowing that she would be sensitive. She rocked against him, assuring him that he could move faster. She bent forwards a bit and arched her back. He growled as he again went deeper inside of her. This time, hitting that spot inside of her. He knew that he would make her come undone all over again. This time he wanted to do it with her.

He could feel himself ready to explode and he didn't know how much more he could take. She looked into the mirror and stared into beautiful lust covered irises. She bit her lip as he again touched that spot inside of her.

"Touch yourself," he whispered gruffly in her ear and her eyes widened. She had never touched herself before in front of anyone. She always felt it was something that a man should never see but with Randy she didn't feel that way.

Her hand shook as she slowly moved it down to that tiny little sweet spot that she knew if was touched that she would be sent over the edge again.

"Go on, do it for me, baby." Randy urged her and she bit her lip as her fingers touched her nub. She let a groan fall from her lips as his hand covered hers as he steadily moved inside of her and coaxed her hand.

She was on the verge of coming all around him when she felt him expand inside of her and his hot seed coat her walls. With the warmth, the spot he hit and the motion of their fingers bringing her pleasure she spasmed around him again. She leaned backwards so that she was leaning against him as he removed their hands and brought them up to rest on her stomach.

"That was amazing," Julie whispered and Randy could only nod his head. Words escaped him. He had never felt the way he did in that moment. Not with anyone. Randy moved backwards a bit, sliding himself out of Julie. She let a soft whine fall from her lips and he smiled at her.

He stood up and moved off the bed, pulling Julie with him. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her towards the mirror again.

"No regrets," he looked at her with pleading eyes and she shook her head. "No regrets. I wanted this." Randy turned her again so that she was facing him. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. He was showing her that he wanted this too. Tonight wasn't just about the physical part of their newly found relationship. It was the mental and soulful part of it.

He would spend forever, if she allowed him, showing her how much she truly means to him. Nothing would stand in the way of their happiness; nothing.

* * *

_There you go you little freaks who wanted a little something something from them two. It was extremely hard to write but I did it. I hope you liked it and it lived up to what I had been waiting for. _

_And Dear Teddy, what ever you are planning. It won't work! Or will it?_

_Oh and thank you a million times over for the support on this story. Without you guys I would have stopped writing a long time ago. _


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_I meant to update this last night but I kind of forgot. Sorry! And Thank you Bingobaby and ur-only-hope for the reviews on the last chapter. As for the statement about it being simple. That is how it was meant to be. They are still defining their relationship, having something more would have ruined the moment between them. This chapter is just a little filler and helps lead to something bigger._

* * *

"I told you, I told you, I told you," Hope jumped up and down in the hallway two days later. She knew she was right about Julie and Randy. It was confirmed the moment she saw the two of them as she walked down the hallway to find them.

Randy had Julie pressed up against the wall and his lips against her neck. Hope didn't disturb them but instead went find Evan, Cody, Melina, and Ted. She would have to call Blake and tell her that she owed her a hundred bucks.

"Damn it," Cody grumbled and Ted glared at the two down the hallway. He pushed past everyone and made his way down the hallway. Hope eyed him angrily, vowing to kick his ass if he screwed with them.

"Get a room," Ted grumbled as he walked past them and Julie's eyes widened and she pushed Randy away a bit. She looked the other way and saw that they had an audience and she let a slew of curses fall from her lips.

"What?" Randy asked as he glared at Ted for breaking his little bubble that he was in.

"We have an audience and I have a feeling that Hope has been up to something." Randy shakes his head at his girlfriend and pulls her off the wall and walks down to them.

Hope stands there waiting for them to come forth. She can barely contain her excitement. Evan had to hold her back from running towards them. She knew that they were meant to be together. She knew it all along.

They couple stopped a few feet away from their coworkers/friends. Evan couldn't keep Hope held back anymore and she launched herself onto the couple.

"Gah, I knew it, I am so freaking happy." Hope clung on to them and Evan chuckled at his girlfriend's chipperness and pulled her off of them.

"Good to know we have someone on our side, Hopeful." Randy laughed and Julie shook her head at her over enthusiastic friend.

"How much did you bet?" Julie asked and Hope's eyes widened and she looked around to anywhere but the two standing in front of her. "What bet?"

"You're not a very good liar, how much?"

"Better question is who betted for what?"

"Damn it," Hope muttered and scowled at the two before her who always called her out on her bets.

"I bet Melina, Cody, Blake, Evan, and Ted that you and Randy would come back together and I was right. Now, Cody, Ted and Blake owe me a hundred bucks."

"No they don't! You don't get any money because bet against your friends."

"But I was right, you two are together." Hope whined, she didn't care about the money, she cared that she was right and Julie and Randy were finally together.

"Then you get to be happy for us, no money involved." Juliana gave her friend a perplexed look and Hope nodded her head.

"Fine," Hope gives in.

"Wait, I have a question, Julie. Why are you in the hallway in some super hot red lingerie?" Melina asked and Julie looked down and blushed, wrapping her arms around her chest. She forgot that she was wearing that outfit still.

"I am doing a photo shoot; I forgot I was still in costume. I blame Randy for distracting me." Julie playfully elbowed him in the ribs and he chuckled and gave Cody a semi glare as he stared Julie up and down.

"Eyes off the merchandise, Runnels," Randy joked and Julie elbowed him again and he leaned down and kissed her on top of her head laughing.

"So, how was it?" Melina whispered to Julie and Randy shook his head. She thought she was whispering but that girl can not whisper.

"For me to know and you to never ask again?" Julie winked at her and Mellie grumbled something under her breath before her boy toy came looking for her and dragged her away with Evan and Cody.

"Off you go Orton, go do whatever, I have to get back to the shoot." Julie pulled out of Randy's arms and turned to face him.

"I don't have anything to do," he lied and she saw right through that one.

"I am sure that John wants to talk to you about something," she pushed him away from her and he started to come back towards her but she held her hands up.

"Go," she urged him and he stood there for second before turning around and walking away. He knew that she didn't want a clingy boyfriend but this dating thing was all new to him. He hadn't dated in such a long while.

"Now that he is gone, spill. Are the rumors true?" Hope asked looking back and making sure that no one could hear them.

"What rumors?" Julie asked having already heard them herself but kindly ignored them.

"That his persona in the ring is brought out in the bedroom?" Hope climbed up on one of the storage boxes and stared at Julie until she answered her.

"They could be true but I am not divulging in what he is like in the bedroom. All I will tell you is that I was not disappointed."

"As opposed to sleeping with Teddy?" Hope mused and Julie's eyes widened. She never said Ted was bad in bed.

"I am not even going there, miss nosy." Julie poked Hope's leg and grabbed her hand and pulled her off the box and down the corridor to the room that the shoot was being held in.

When they walked in they saw Ted standing in there going through Julie's bag. She moved to a secluded section where there was no lighting and watched him put something in her bag.

Hope hissed and vowed to kill him for real this time. She knew that he would do something. They didn't know what was in the bag but they knew that whatever it was, Ted was trying to sabotage Julie's happiness already.

They watched him walk out and Julie ran over to her bag and pulled it open finding that nothing was missing, that she could tell but there was a letter in there. She didn't read it before ripping it up. She didn't care what the letter said.

There was nothing that Ted could do to get her back or cause a strain on hers and Randy's relationship. He didn't stand a chance.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_Wow, it's been fifteen days since I updated... sorry about that... busy bee is me... Thankies ur-only-hope and Bingobaby for their constant support on this story... I love you guys :)_

* * *

"Are you going to explain, Juliana Marie?" Julie's Papa yelled at her as he held her wrists out to examine them. There were deep purple bruises circling both of them. She was in a swim suit standing before him.

She had forgotten to cover up her wrists and that she shouldn't wear a suit since the other bruises on her body were visible. One night of fun got out of hand, well not really but it did leave its markings and Julie wasn't thinking when she went home for a few days.

"Um, they came from handcuffs," she whispered not lying to him. She could never lie to her Papa.

"The only way for these markings to come from handcuffs is if… no," Andrew; her Papa's eyes widened when he realized how the markings got on her wrists and then how the marking on her hips go there.

He shook his head and Julie's eyes filled with tears. He wasn't supposed to find out like this. Hell, she wasn't supposed to be home when he did.

"How long?" He asked and Julie's shook her head. She didn't want to tell him but the glare that settled on his face told her that she had no choice.

"A month or so," she whispered and he shook his head. "HOW LONG?" Julie's eyes widened and she realized the question that he was asking. She really was afraid of his reaction.

"I was sixteen," she whispered and he let her hands go and shook his head at her. "I can't believe you. All of this time I trusted you only for it to be a lie."

"I didn't mean to lie, Papa; but you never asked me if I was with someone. You always assumed that I never had been because of what happened."

"DON'T, don't you dare speak of what happened to me. I know what happened, Juliana. I saw what happened." Andrew spoke, his voice going deeper each word he spoke. He backed away from her and turned to walk into the house.

Julie sunk to the ground next to the pool and let tears fall from her eyes. She betrayed him and he would never forgive her for that. She lied to him for years. If there was one thing that their family was based on, it was trust. She lost the trust her Papa held for her. She wasn't sure if she would ever get it back now.

But, he had to realize that she is grown now and that she could make her own choices.

"Come on baby, let's get you inside." Kim spoke as she pulled her only child so that she was standing and helped her into the house. She shot Andrew a reprimanding look as she walked past him and pushed her daughter up the stairs.

"He'll be ok with it soon but you really should have told him before now and not have him find out like he did."

"I know Mama but I didn't want him to look differently at me but now he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Did you see how he looked at me, Mama? He is ashamed of me. His shame is the same as hate."

"I'm sorry baby," Kim smiled sadly at Julie. Kim left the bedroom where Julie collapsed on her bed and sobbed until she couldn't cry anymore.

xxx

It was time for Julie to go back on the road. She had been home for three days and her Papa still hadn't spoken a word to her. At dinner he wouldn't even look at her. She tried to talk to him but nothing she said to him would get him to speak to her.

She stepped out of her home with her bag over her shoulder. She made her way to the bus that was parked on the street as Randy had come to pick her up. She smiled sadly at him as she climbed the stairs.

She got to the top step and turned to head to the bedroom to put her bag up but she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her Papa sitting at one of the chairs. He motioned for her to have a seat. She could see Randy in the back of the bus sitting on the bed that they share and looking at her.

"Why'd you lie to me?" He asked, getting straight to the point. He was tired of being upset at her and wanted to make amends.

"Did you want me to tell you when I was sixteen that I slept with a boy and it was very bad and I was ashamed of myself? Is that what you wanted? Did you want me to tell you each time I had sex with one of my boyfriends or did you want me to tell you when I made love with Randy for the first time? I didn't even tell Mama. She just knew, I figured you would know too and stop thinking of me as a little girl all the time and that I can't take care of myself.

I know what he did to me and I will live with knowing that forever in my heart and soul but I can't let what he did to me stop me from making my own choices. I chose to have sex and I chose my partners and while I may regret some of them, I know that I was physically ready for the emotions that came with opening myself up."

Andrew sat there for a few minutes staring at his daughter long and hard before he realized that she was right. He didn't want to know but he would have liked to know that he was being an idiot for thinking his daughter was some saint. He should have seen the signs but he didn't. His only problem is she led him astray.

"I can respect your decisions, but Juliana, don't hide things from me again. Even if you don't think I would want to know."

Julie nodded her head. That went easier than she thought it would. Her Papa stood as did she. He stepped forward and wrapped his little girl up in his arms and turned with her in his arms. "And Orton, they make fuzzy handcuffs for a reason."

Julie pushed away from her Papa, a blush covering her face. That was the last thing she expected him to say. Randy let out a laugh and Julie glared at him and then looked back at her Papa. "And how do you know this?"

"Your Mama is a freak," he smirks and Julie looks away from her Papa. She really didn't need to know that, but that did explain where she got some of her characteristics in the bedroom from.

"Are we ok now, Papa?" Julie asked the slightly older man and he nodded his head. "Yeah, baby, we're ok."

Julie let a sigh of relief fill her body. She hated when they weren't on speaking terms. It had happened only once before and that was when she started dating Teddy. He tried to get her not to date him because he said it would ruin their relationship but funny enough, he never said anything about her dating Randy. Could it be that her Papa see's something in Randy that he didn't see in Teddy?

* * *

_I had this same thing happen with my Papa... silly man, but he knew but was in denial... hmm... anways, I will try and not make you wait another two weeks but no promises.!_


	21. Chapter Twenty

A note to my readers: _You guys are amazing and I love each and every single one of you. Now, I do have to tell you that the summary is wrong and there has been a huge change as to where this story is going. All I know is that the summary is not correct. (I was going to have Julie cheat on Ted with Randy due to his crazy succubus eyes but my brain went a different direction as you will see below). Now on to the story and I want to send Cuppycakes to ur-only-hope and Bingobaby for showing support update after update. Love you two ladies he mostest._

* * *

"You're a piece of shit," Julie yelled at Ted as he stood across the hallways from her. His head was down as she was yelling at him. He knew that he had screwed up big time. This was worse than him cheating on her with Dawn and having a child with her. He was wrong and he knew it but he did it anyways.

"I don't understand you. I thought that you cheating on me was one of the worst things that you could have done but I was wrong. How did I not even know that you _are_ married? I can't even talk to you right now." Julie shook her head and walked away from him.

"_I need to talk to Theodore DiBiase Jr., now." A petite dirty blonde tapped her foot on the ground as she stood there holding her protruding stomach. _

"_I'm sorry Ma'am but you can't come back here with out a pass or a valid working ID." The guard, Norman, spoke to her. She huffed and pulled something out of her bag, her wallet. She flipped through it and pulled out her identification. _

"_He's my husband; I should be able to see him." Norman's eyes widened. He looked down the hallway and then called for Andrew to come to where he was. _

"_Andrew, can you take Mrs. DiBiase to see her husband?" Norman asked him and Andrew's eyes widened. He had been working for WWE for over ten years and he had no idea that Teddy had a wife, let alone a pregnant one. Something was weird about this. _

_Andrew led her the way to Ted's locker room, making small talk on the way. _

"_How long have you and Teddy been together?" Andrew asked and a smile crossed her face. "Since we were fifteen. He's my high school sweetheart. We've only been married for less than a year now."_

_Andrew skipped a step, almost falling as he did so. This is not going to end well. He didn't' ask any more questions as she stepped up to Ted's locker room. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in' and opened the door letting the petite woman into the room._

"_Kristen?" Ted gasps as his eyes widen and he rushes to the door and pulls her inside, closing it in Andrew's face. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I missed you," she whispered and he sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you too, baby."_

Ted watched her walk down the hallway shaking her head. How could he have done this to her? To Kristen? To Dawn? How could he have done this to himself? He was so stupid. He loves his wife, he loves Julie, he was smitten by Dawn but in all he messed with everyone's heads because he couldn't get his together. He was really screwed.

His wife is pregnant, he has a child with his mistress and his ex girlfriend who now knows that she was the other woman for a long time hates him; again. He really fucked things up this time.

His only saving grace is that Kristen forgave him for being unfaithful to her. He didn't know why she did but she did. Maybe it had something to do with that fact that she loves him and believes that he is sorry and will change his ways. She knows about Julie and doesn't blame her. Ted never told anyone he was married. It didn't make sense that he could hide something like that but he did. She didn't care that he has another child with Randy's ex wife, she just wanted Ted. She would put all of the hurt and betrayal behind her to have him. She loves him.

He turned and walked back the other way to his locker room to where his wife was sitting on the bench. She smiled at him as he walked into the room. He didn't deserve her smile.

"Do me a favor," she stands up and walks over to him. He nods his head. He would do anything for her. "Leave Julie alone, she doesn't deserve anything else done to her. You did her wrong for a long time. I know you love her, I can see why. She is an amazingly sweet girl but you need to let her go. She is with Randy and she loves him. She will never love you."

Ted sighed and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean it Theodore. I forgave you for being a dick and cheating on me with her for a year. I sympathize with her; she had no clue about me. I should have left you the second I found out about your infidelity but I love you. I should still leave you and let you pay for your sins but our daughter will not grow up without her father no matter how many mistakes he has made. BUT, if you cheat on me again there will be hell to pay."

Ted nodded his head at his wife and tried to pull her into his arms but she pushed him back. "Just because I forgave you does not mean I am not pissed at you."

"Baby," he tried but she held up her hand and shushed him. "I don't want to hear it. You made you bed and now you have to sleep in it. And another thing, you will get into contact with Dawn and you will be your child's Father."

Again he nodded his head. She was right. He made his bed and now he just has to figure out a way to sleep in it without messing it up.

"I'm such a whore," Julie cried as she slumped down on the diva's locker room floor. How could she have not known that he was married? Is that why her Papa never liked him? But if that was the reason, why didn't he tell her? No, that couldn't have been it. She was so stupid.

"You're not a whore," Riley sat down next to Julie. Julie looked up at the brunette with her blood shot eyes. "I am; I slept with a married man. I am going to hell."

"You're not going to hell." Riley spoke softly. She had just came back from her small trip home and she realized when she was gone how much the people around her, for the short time that she was with John traveling, meant to her.

"I am; I just know it. I was such an idiot."

"Really, Julie, shut up!" Hope rolled her eyes as she walked into the room and sunk to the floor on the other side of her. "There was nothing that you could have done. You didn't know and that doesn't change anything. It's Teddy's fault for everything. You are going to get over this and move on. It's the only thing you can do. Now suck it up, I know it hurts, but you have Randy; a man who loves you, and Teddy is in the past."

Julie looked up at the girls and a faint smile crossed her face. They were right. This was all on Teddy. She didn't need to hurt from him again. He did this. There was no way she could have known. She needed to let it go and move on. She had Randy and…

"Wait, did you just say Randy loves me? I am sure you are mistaken. We have only been together for a short while."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love you, honey." Blake stepped into the room with a smile on her face. A real smile, not one that was forced. Something has changed.

"Really?" Julie asked and each girl nodded their head. Though Randy and Julie had been together a short time, he loves her. He had even told John as much, he just hadn't told Julie yet, fearing that she would run away from him. The whole time she was with Ted she never once told him she loved him and she was with him for a year.

"Yeah, well, I love him too."

"And have you told him?" Blake closed the door knowing that Randy was coming down the hall to find Julie.

"No, I thought it was too soon for love. There was always something holding me back with Ted but now I know what that is. He never loved me; he was using me for his own personal gain."

"And now you need to tell him," Riley pointed out but Julie shook her head. "Not right now, not with all of this going on. He would think that I said it because I was upset or something."

"Randy might be a bone head but he's not stupid." Hope chuckled opening the door as someone knocked on it.

"Can I help you, Orton?" She asked and he stared down at the Asian beauty. "Yup, I need my girlfriend."

"Well you can't have her. We are skipping town and having a party." Melina's voice sounded behind Randy and he turned to see her walking towards the room and slid under his arm and into the room.

"You have her all the time, it is girl time now. No boys allowed." Beth too slid under Randy's arm. Randy looked past the girls and saw his beloved sitting on the floor next to Riley with red puffy eyes. Maybe she did need this time.

"Fine but if she comes back with a single scratch…" he trailed off as Julie stood and motioned for Hope to move over so she could stand in front of him. "Don't worry about me; I can handle my own, Orton."

"I know baby but I don't like being away from you." He whispered and 'awe's' go around the room. He blushes and she smiles at him and leans up and places her lips at the corner of his mouth. "I'm fine."

Randy nodded his head and tilted her face and placed his lips upon hers in short chaste kiss. "Buy something sexy."

"Any preferences?"

"White lace." He groans and she smirks at him. "White lace it is."

"Really, though, be safe ladies and most of all; have fun." Randy kissed her again and then stepped back from the door as Julie closed it.

He knew all about what Ted did and why she was crying. Maybe she needed this girl's day out. Maybe it would help her cope with the onslaught of feelings that have been thrown at her in this short period of time. Maybe this was a good thing or it could be the death of him.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Julie sighed as her feet were placed in the basin of massaging water. She loved the feeling that was going through her body. This girls day out was doing her wonders. First they had full body massages and then facials. They got their nails done and now were getting pedicures. This pampering a girl could get used to.

"So Missy Blake over there," Julie turned in her seat a bit without disturbing her feet. "How was your break?"

A smile lit across Blake's face as she recalled her time off. She spent time with her family, with Brian and more time with Brian. It was the most time she had with him since they started dating a few years prior. She even was in contact with her Mother. She was slowly starting to open up and forgive her for doing her the way she did.

"And there is something else you are hiding," Riley pointed out and Blake blushed. "He might have kind of sort of proposed and I might have kind of sort of said yes."

Cheers and screams erupted through the salon as Blake pulled the ring from her necklace and showed it to the girls. It wasn't something way over the top. It was perfect for her.

"Brian's a good man, you will be happy with him," Julie smiled at her. She was glad that her friend had someone in her life that wasn't going to do her wrong. As much as Julie had talked to Brian she knew that he was a kind soul with a tough exterior.

Chatter filled the salon and the girls relaxed and weren't worried about the world around them.

"I think we need to go shoe shopping," Maryse spoke but it was hard to understand her, all that was heard was shoes and everyone was down for it.

Every 'awe', glance, squeal and swipe of a credit card was just the extra amount of joy the girls needed.

"Randy is going to kill you," Hope pointed to the four bags that Julie held in her hands. She had a small obsession with shoes. She couldn't help it; especially when they were Louboutin, Brian Atwood, or Jimmy Choo's.

"No he won't." Julie smirked, knowing just how much he loved her heels. "Trust me."

The girl's day went fabulously. It was just what Julie needed to take her mind off what had happened the past few months. She no longer let the weight of what Ted did control her. And surprisingly to her, she didn't have a spacing episode. The new meds plus the control that she is keeping over her body is doing wonders.

"No, Papa! I am not coming home this week." Julie smiled into the phone. Her Papa had been planning a get away to the Caribbean with her Mama and wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to be alone. She was going home but she changed her mind and decided to stay with Randy.

"Are you sure baby, we can stay home if you want to come home?" He told her and she sighed. "No, Papa. Go, you and Mama need this time together. I'm a grown woman. I will be fine. Don't worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you? Be our luck we go away and you end up hurt or something." Andrew pressed into the phone and Julie rolled her eyes at him though he couldn't see it.

"I don't need protecting all the time, Papa. I have Randy. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. I am safe, now stop worrying and take Mama on that romantic get away and try not to run into pirates, ok."

"Ha- fricken- ha, smarty pants." Andrew laughs as does Julie. "But are you sure?"

"YES PAPI, I am sure. Now I am hanging up because I have to get ready for my date but give Mama a kiss for me."

"Will do and be safe."

"Yes, Papi." Julie hung up her phone and turned and placed it on the dresser. She had to get ready. She was still in just her under garments and very well couldn't go dressed like that.

She walked over to the small closet that she had in Randy's bus and flicked through her dresses but couldn't find any that she wanted to wear. She was at a loss. She grabbed for her phone again but stopped before dialing when she saw she had a text.

"I got your dress, be there in two minutes." It was a message from Blake. Julie really loved that Blake was more open now and friendlier. She loved having that spit fire around her. She was a saint and possibly one of Julie's best friends ever.

"You look like shit," Blake scanned Julie's body language and features as she stood there with her fingers pulling at her hair.

"I want know what he is doing this time. He always changes things up; I can never predict what he will do next."

"And that is what keeps your relation ship alive. When you can start foreseeing what he is going to do then you will get bored. And bored is not a place you want to be when with someone you love."

"Yeah, yeah, now pass over the dress so I can get ready. If I don't start now I will be late."

"You won't be late," Blake assured her, already knowing what Randy's plans were. She helped him set everything up. Blake handed her over the dress and Julie peeked inside of the bag. "A summer dress?"

"It is summer, silly girl." Blake made herself comfortable on the couch and motioned for Julie to go put it on. It fit just the way she expected it to. All of the right curves were tugged and it flowed to her knees just as it was supposed to.

"You're not going to tell me what he has planned, are you?"

"Nope!" Blake laughed as she popped the 'p'. She wouldn't spill, not a single peep.

Blake saw that Randy was coming towards the bus while talking to Brian. Brian was visiting for the day before he had to run back out on tour.

Julie brushed through her hair as the door on the bus opened and Randy and Brian stepped on the bus.

"Dude, I'd kill to see them play. Are they in the states right now?" Randy asked and Brian laughed. "They are on tour with us right now and Atreyu."

"Where's the next show?" Randy asked as he eyed Julie as she was now dusting blush on her cheeks.

"Um, I think in Lexington."

"Baby?" Randy questioned and Julie looks at him through the mirror. "Yeah?"

"Can we not go to my place just yet?"

"Detour to Kentucky?" Julie laughs and Randy nods his head. "I have been dying to see Bullet for what seems like forever."

"I don't see a problem in it. I will finally get to see Senor Magic Fingers over there do his thing." Julie smirks Blake's way. Brian turned to Blake and smirked at her too. "I have magical fingers?"

"Shut up," Blake giggles and stands up and pulls Brian off the bus telling him that they had something to do and Julie and Randy had a date to get to.

Julie pulled on a pair of dressy flip flops and ran her fingers through her hair and placed a pin on the side and then turned to Randy.

"Let's go to our date, handsome."

* * *

More to come soon. I have a busy weekend ahead of me. My little sister is graduating tomorrow and we are having her party/baby shower today. I have family in town and doubt that I will get any writing done. (Grandma will prolly make me edit my old stuff the whole time) but yeah.

Anyways... can I send like a thousand hugs and skittle cupcakes to ur-only-hope and Bingobaby? You two ladies are the only ones supporting this mess that I write and I love you for it.

And what does Randy have planned? *giggles* only I know...


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

_Hey guys, another update! Warning, this might cause you to fall in love with Randy all over again, lord knows I did. Thank you ur-only-hope and Bingobaby for being so damn awesome and leaving me some love. Thank you to the readers, if it wasn't for ALL of you then I wouldn't be writing. :)_

* * *

Randy was quiet as he held hands with Julie as they walked to their destination. She was confused by the walking part. They were in a city that they had no idea about but here he was walking like he knew the place. Maybe he did. She took in the scenery around her. The sun was shining and birds were chirping. It was nice to be in a semi small town that reminded her of home.

There were pretty little flowers that sporadically grew in the soft green grass that Julie saw. She took in her surroundings again and noticed they were in some sort of park. She didn't question him but smiled up at him when he looked down to her.

"This scenery is almost as beautiful as you are," he whispered and she blushed. He always had the perfect words to speak to her. He was the best man in the world. He reminded her much of her Papa. He showed her that he cared about her. She saw some of the same glints in his eyes when he looks at her that she sees when her Papa looks at her Mama.

"Close your eyes, princess," Randy whispered and she looked up at him and he nodded to her. She obliged, but she really wanted to see what he was doing. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her forwards a bit. A few twists and turns and he halted her steps.

She could feel that she was now standing in grass and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Can I open my eyes now? I don't like to be blind." She whispered and he chuckled. "Yeah, baby, open your eyes."

When she did, tears sprung to them. "Oh my sweet heavens," she whispered as the tears now fell from her face. There was a picnic basket lined on a checkered blanket, a bottle of her favorite wine, a small radio already playing the instrumental version of her favorite song, but that wasn't it. The two people that were sitting on the blanket is what brought tears to her eyes.

"I know that you miss your parents and that they are leaving for vacation but I thought that I would fly them out here to have a picnic with us before they leave so you can spend some time with them." Randy whispered in her ear and she turned and looked up to him. His hand reached up and wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you," she whispered and his fingers halted and for a second she looked scared before a genuine smile crossed his face. "I love you too."

A sigh of relief left her. She was glad the girls were right that he did love her. She would have felt like a total fool if he didn't love her. But she saw the signs so even if he didn't say it back, she knew he did.

He tilted her face up and gently placed a kiss against her lips. "Come on, sweetness, let's have a beautiful lunch with your parents and just spend the rest of the day in a food coma."

"Deal," she whispered and let him lead her to the blanket that housed two thirds of her heart.

xxx

The lunch was filled with a lot of Julie's favorite foods. Ones that she wasn't allowed to eat that often; fried chicken, red beans and rice, potato salad, and a lot of stuff that she would have to work off; especially the peach cobbler with ice-cream. How they managed to keep it from melting was something beyond her knowledge.

She loved the time that the four of them spent together. She was insanely happy that her Papa loved Randy as much as she did. She could see a future with him and if her Papa didn't like him she wasn't sure it would happen but alas he does so something could happen, if they make it that far; which she is hoping that it will.

She laughed until she cried at some of the stories that were going around with the four of them. She loved when she was around her Papa. He was the best story teller ever. She really missed him when she was on the road. No amount of phone calls could ever replace the feeling of being around him.

Julie watched her Mama as she watched her Papa. The love and adoration that was shining in her Mama's eyes brought tears to hers.

"Mija, what's wrong?" Kim asks and Julie shakes her head. "Nothing, Mama," Julie smiles at her Mama and wipes her eyes. Kim eyes her daughter and notices that the sun will be setting soon. She asks Julie to help her clear the picnic and sends the men away from them.

"Now tell me what's wrong, baby." Kim pleads with her as they close the lids on the containers and put the rest of the stuff in the basket again.

"They were happy tears Mama, I promise. I was just watching you and Papi. You really love him."

"Of course I do baby, I've loved him since the first time I saw him. I was a young little girl, around seven or so. He walked into that classroom and saw that some boy was picking on me and messing with my pigtails and he pushed him. He's always been my hero. We were friends for a long while before we started dating. He was my first everything and he was the one to give me my only baby. I love that man more than he can ever fathom."

Julie smiled at her Mama's words. She knew that her Mama loved her Papa. It was given by the small things he does. No one really notices it but she does. The light touches that is subtle and gives affection, or when he pulls her chair out for her. The small gestures that he doesn't even realize he is doing. They come natural to him. Julie loves their connection. She wants what they have.

"I want my babies to grow up and have a love that you and Papi have." Julie looked out and was watching the sun set. Her Mama picked up the basket and wrapped her free arm around Julie's shoulder.

"You will have beautiful babies, Juliana, with beautiful souls. They will live their fairy tale happiness, as will you. You have a wonderful life, baby. It was hard to get here but you have the life that you want to have. You have a wonderful boyfriend who loves and adores you. You have that fairy tale life and you have the rest of your life to live out that fairy tale."

Julie smiled at her Mama's words. She was right. Though it took a lot of hardships to get there, she was happier than she had ever been. She was in love, which was a first. She had everything she could ever dream of. The only thing to complete the rest of her fairy tale was to be married and have little babies running around and growing up. Though that will have to wait a while, Julie wants her prince to herself for a little bit longer.

The girls made it to where the guys were standing and Julie hugged and kissed her parents before they climbed into their rental car and headed for the airport. She would have seen them off but then she wouldn't have let them go. She loved her parents and missed them dearly when she wasn't around them.

"Come on, Princess. Let's get back to the bus and we can watch a movie." Randy took the basket that was no in Julie's hands and put his other arm around her and steered her towards a car that was parked near the entrance to the park.

"You have a car here?" She asked and he nodded. "I've had this all planned out, love. All it took was you agreeing to go on a date with me."

"I will always agree to go on a date with you, silly. And thank you, that was the best date ever." Julie smiled at him and grabbed his hand as he opened the door for her. She stood on her tip toes and ghosted her lips against his. "This deserves a treat."

"But baby, we had desert already, I can't…" he stops when he sees the gleam in her eyes. "Oh," he grins. "What did you have in mind?"

Julie giggled and slid into the car. He would never guess what she had in mind. He deserved something spectacular for organizing this. This was a date that she would never forget.


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

Silent screams escaped Julie's lips as Randy's hand constricted across her throat. He blocked her airway so that she had trouble breathing but it wasn't as if she was suffocating. He pushed into her deeper causing her back to arch and her to gasp for breathe.

Being taken control of and being dominated/held down while the man in question took her and she couldn't do anything about it was a turn on for her. It might not have been when she thought about her past but it was if it was with someone she trusted and she trusted Randy with all of her heart and knew that he wouldn't harm her.

He removed his hand from her throat and grabbed the hand that had snaked its way down to touch herself and moved it back up above her head. She needed more. He was teasing her. She needed to feel the tiny little spasms rocking through her body followed by an earth shattering orgasm.

She needed it. He needed to feel it. But why wasn't he letting her get there?

"You said you wanted…FUCK" he gasped as she thrust herself upwards, pulling him deeper inside of her. He growled at her and she grinned up at him.

"I owe you a gift for bringing my parents to me. Not that you have to fulfill my fantasy and tease the fuck out of me."

"Consider this my reward from you." Randy smirked and Julie's eyes narrowed at him. "Fulfilling MY fantasy is a reward to you?"

"Yes baby," Randy groaned and picked up his pace. Julie's head fell back on the pillow and an echoing scream left her mouth when he touched that spot inside of her that had her singing for him.

A resound knocking made Randy pause. He heard someone knocking on the bus door and he would be damned if he was going to stop fucking his girl because some dick wanted to interrupt them. Julie took the time that he paused to push him backwards so that he was on his back and she was on top.

"Ignore it or I will get myself off and leave you hanging," she threatened him and his eyes widened but he knew she would do it too. "I feel like your sex slave." He grinned and she smirked down to him and pulled her lip between her teeth, "another fantasy."

She slammed down on him and his eyes widened as he was the deepest inside of her. She grabbed his hands and laced them with hers and pulled them so they were above his head. He heard the knocking again followed by a voice but he ignored it. There was no way that he was going to let her leave him hanging; again. Hell to the no; that shit wasn't happening.

Julie's speed didn't change, only her positions. Soon she felt that tingle that she was welcoming followed by a scream leaving her mouth and a 'FUCK' leaving Randy's. She was pleased with herself. More even she was pleased with him letting her take him. It wasn't often that he did.

He preferred to be on top, as he had control of when she would orgasm but he let her take the reigns as her 'gift' to him. The annoying knocking was still happening at the door and Julie growled and hissed at the same time as she dismounted Randy and angrily pulled on one of her many silk robes and tying it before stomping to the door.

She yanked the door open and gasped. "Dawn."

xxx

"You came to apologize?" Julie scoffed and shook her head. She heard Randy growl and she turned to look at him. He didn't look pleased to see his ex wife; not at all. It seemed that just when things were going right for the two of them then something or someone was bringing new light to their lives.

"I was wrong. I should have never cheated on Randy let alone with one of his friends. I made a mistake. I regret ever leading him in the wrong direction by telling him Laney was his when I knew that she was Teddy's. And I've recently come to light that he was cheating on his wife with the both of us." Dawn shook her head.

"I've been seeking counseling to figure out why I was doing such a thing and why I betrayed the trust in the people I care about. My boyfriend, Luke, knows about everything and he doesn't hold it against me. He was the one to talk me into getting help and making amends with the ones I hurt. That is why I am here. I want to make this right. I know that there will never be any trust between myself and you two but I have to tell you how much I regret my decisions in life. I never wanted to be that person."

"Did you meet him in some kind of cheaters anonyms?" Randy hissed shaking his head. He didn't care what she had to say. He was over the cheating a while after he found out. The only thing that still lingered is her deceit about Laney, though he could get over that too, it just took more than knowing that he wasn't her father to get over it.

Dawn sighed and looked away from him. She knew that he would be the hardest. But, all apart of what her mission was is to apologize; whether or not they accepted it were their own issues. She had to move on and forgive herself for her wrong doings.

"You know, this might have been more heart felt if it hadn't been almost six months since everything happened. Why'd it take you so long to face us?" Julie asked and Dawn shrugged. "I knew that if I showed up during that time that I wouldn't even get ten seconds alone with either of you. Randy was pissed at me and he still is. And you, you were also my best friend and I betrayed you and your boyfriend fathered my child. I knew that I had to wait for the air to be clear to come back. I know that it's still hard, especially after the last revelations of Theodore but he called me and he wants to father his child. I will be around sometimes and I didn't want it to be awkward so I had to put my talk with Luke in action."

"Yeah, well I am over it. The divorce is final, I don't have a reason to hate you or be pissed at you. In fact, you did me a favor. If it wasn't for yours and Ted's actions then I might not have Julie and I can tell you that I love this girl more than I could have ever loved you." Randy stood and kissed Julie's head before walking off the bus in search of his best friend and maybe a beer or two.

"How long have you two been dating?" Dawn asked and Julie shrugged as she didn't want to divulge in their personal life. She didn't feel that Dawn deserved to know such details.

"Does it really matter?" Julie asked and Dawn sighed. "I guess it doesn't. Do him right, Jules, he doesn't deserve to be broken again." Dawn stood and left the bus and Julie watched her. She would never intentionally hurt Randy. She loved that man more than she could even put into words.

She stood from the couch and went and locked the door knowing that Randy would need some time before he came back to the bus and he had the code to get in anyways. She pulled off the robe and climbed underneath the warmth of the blankets and turned so that she was facing his side of the bed and pulled his pillow toward her.

She snuggled the pillow and took in the distinct smell that was him. Light aftershave and all man. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

She heard him come back in and slide into the bed in front of her. He pulled the pillow out of her arms and put it back where it went and pulled her closer to him. Her head rested in the crook of his arm as his other arm wrapped across her waist. He kissed her hair line and whispered he loved her before turning out the light and letting himself fall into a comfortable slumber.

"I love you too," she whispered and followed him again. She really did love him. Only their love was about to be tested and it wasn't something that was going to be an easy A.

* * *

_I really want to thank Hope and Bingobaby for being so damn amazing and reviewing this story. Are there more of you reading it? I would really love some feedback on this. Now, I have to tell you guys that what is coming is going to be tough to read. I know that I am going to have a hard time writing it. No, they don't cheat on each other and no they don't break up and such but it's something that will change foundations but you guys know me and I have a plan... always. _

_Until Next Time _


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

_I just wanted to give you guys a happier and more flirtyish chapter before the sadness begins. Thank you so much Bingobaby, Sonib89, ur-only-hope, and Happygolucky103 for being so damn amazing and making this girl trust that she is writing something that people like and want to read. I wish I could just hug you all. Enjoy _

* * *

"Come on baby, please!" Julie pleaded with Randy as she watched the dancers for Scream get ready for the show. She wanted to dance with them and so did Blake. Blake just had to bat her eyelashes at Brian and he was a sucker and now she was standing in a pair or barely there boy shorts and some top that was at least a little less slutty than the other girls.

"Do you want me stand side stage with a boner the whole night?" He asked and she grinned. "Maybe I do." Randy let a sigh fall from his lips and then nodded his head. It wasn't like she wasn't wearing hardly anything when she was in the ring, this made no difference.

"Thank you," she grinned and leaned up and placed a kiss on the side of his lips. "I owe you big time for this."

He winked at her and she slid her skirt down her legs and pulled off the tee that Blake had given her and his eyes widened. "You little shit, you planned this?"

Julie laughed and nodded her head. "You can blame Blake for this but then blame them," Julie pointed to where Matt was warming up his vocals and Jimmy was playing the drums on random containers near him. "Their songs do things to me that you haven't even begun to see yet."

"I am dating a monster," he looked over at Blake who was laughing. Though she and Julie haven't always been close, she knew what was lurking inside of the tiny girl and was just waiting for it to be released.

"Good luck with this one, Randy."

"I am in so much trouble."

"That you are, dear." Julie smiled wickedly at him as they walked out to the side of the stage to wait for Atreyu to come out and play a badass show. Julie wasn't much of a fan of them. They had a few songs she liked but not many.

She was enjoying the time that she had him to herself outside of the world of wrestling environment. It seemed that when they were working and the off chance that they got to be together that it was like their relationship didn't exist until it was time to go to the bus to get to the next city and by that time they were exhausted and wanted to just sleep.

She isn't complaining, because she does get time with him, it's just rare now-a- days. She heard the band play their last song and then the banner drop and Bullet's banner show up. She knew that Randy would be excited to see them live. He was even more excited when he got to meet them. He got kind of star struck but he got over it when Julie jabbed him in the ribs.

Julie loved Bullet too. Matt Tuck was one of her favorite singers. She swooned over his actual voice though. His accent was enough to make her consider having Randy use some accents in their off chance Role Playing.

"Randy, do you remember that one time…" Julie smirked up at him but his hand clamped down around her mouth. He knew what she was going to say and he sure as hell didn't want anyone to know their sex life.

"I suggest you keep that to yourself, love or you might not have that kind of play happen ever again," he growled and she licked his hand and he pulled it away and wiped his hand on his jeans. "That was gross."

"You don't mind when I have my tongue licking your-"

"Julie!" Blake called her and she shifted her eyes to her blonde friend who shook her head. "You are too much. I blame Randy for waking the demon."

"What am I going to do with you?" Randy asked and she giggled. "Tie me up to the bed and make me scream your name?"

"I might tie you up the bed and bring you right to the brink of one of the largest orgasms you might have ever had and leave you hanging if you don't shut up and turn around." He growled and she giggled. He would never do that to her. Or would he?

She watched Bullet come on to the stage and she grinned. She loved to see them. This isn't her first time seeing them. She saw them when they were just starting out. She wasn't really into their first album but she liked it enough to go see them play and she was glad she did.

Randy had only been listening to them for a few years but he was enamored by them. Their sound was different that that shit that he had heard around the locker room for the past few years. Besides, they are one of the bands that make tolerable music. He could name some bands that shouldn't even be bands.

He watched the show with his love singing along to them. He could barely hear her but he could see her mouth moving and her body moving in front of him. It took all of his control to not throw her over his shoulder and take her away and do unspeakable things to her.

"Don't even think about it, Orton." Blake walked up them as Matt was speaking to the crowd before the next song. It was one of her favorites and she knew it was Julie's as well. They were both partial to the softer side of metal bands. They loved the melodic songs.

The show was almost over, all of the bands except Avenged had gone on and Bullet was just leaving the stage. The fans were going insane, as was to be expected. Julie knew that she needed to head back with the girls and plot some formation so they don't step on each others toes. She turned around and leaned up and placed a kiss on Randy's cheek before following Blake to the back stage area.

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Matt asked as the girls stepped back into their dressing room. Blake found her way to Brian and wrapped her arms around his waist. Julie loved the love that flowed from Brian and Blake. She knew that Blake had problems in life and she was happy that Brian was there for her and able to love her.

She deserved to be happy. Julie deserved to be happy and she was. She loved Randy more than she thought possible. She never thought she would love someone, not like this. She had never loved another man besides her father and it scared her to think that what if she didn't have either one of them. What would her soul be like? How would her life be if she didn't have either one of them holding her heart together?


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

_Before you read this, I must tell you that it was hard to write and I changed a lot to make this less painful for me and for you guys. What I did was so much worse and I couldn't live with myself if I did it. But, here it is and I hope you don't feel upset with me. I had to do this for reasons I haven't figured out yet. _

_Thank you so much, Sonib89, Bingobaby, and Randy4rkocenahardy (welcome to the party), for being so damn amazing and making this girl want to work faster and get you guys an update. This actually wasn't supposed to come out until next week but, yeah._

* * *

Julie let tears fall down her make up free face as Dr. Garza told her the devastating news. For the past few days she felt there was something weird with her body. Her menstrual cycle hurt more than it has in all of her time of having it. She felt a hole open in her chest. She knew something was wrong and she was right. She wasn't menstruating, she was miscarrying. She didn't even know she was pregnant.

She had been drinking and most of all she had been wrestling. She killed her baby. A baby that would never have a life because she didn't know it existed. She wasn't aware of how much her meds had affected her birth control. It was more than she thought and a few slip ups when Randy wasn't protected is when she conceived.

She was heart broken. She didn't know how she felt. She felt empty inside. She closed her eyes and willed the pain and devastation to end but it only made it worse. She really wished she had someone with her. She had gone home by herself for a day before she was to fly out to the next show. She needed some stuff from her home.

How does she tell Randy about this? The baby would have been his too. He lost one child whom he thought was his but what about one that actually was his. How would he take the news? She hoped that he would support her and the tough time that was sure to come.

She didn't know what all was to come in the next few days but she knew it was going to be hell and she didn't have the heart for it.

Julie called Stephanie when she got home. She was sick to her stomach, she was upset, and she just wanted to sleep the pain away. She was put on strict bed rest for a week. She would have to take off work for a week and stay home by herself. She had to tell Stephanie what happened. She knew that she would be the one to understand what she was going through.

"McMahon-Levesque," the woman answered the phone in a sweet voice and Julie almost lost her cool. She curled up on her bed and let the tears that had been flowing for a while continue to fall down her face.

"Steph," Julie whimpered and Stephanie immediately knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"I went to the doctor today. She said that I had to stay home for a week and rest and get my strength back." She couldn't speak the words that she knew were going to come next. Speaking them would make them real and she would lose it all over again.

What in her life had she ever done wrong that told God that he needed to punish her and take away her child? What had she ever done? Why her? She didn't understand.

"What for? Are you ok?" Stephanie asked and Julie clutched the pillow that she had grabbed closer to her chest. "No."

A whimper fell from her lips and Stephanie gasped. She knew that it was something bad if she was crying and not wanting to speak of it. "Julie, you have to tell me what happened or I can't help you." Stephanie pleaded with her but Julie was frozen. She couldn't speak.

"It was horrible, Steph," Julie spoke softly as she rocked a little bit but hissed when she felt the pain in her abdomen. "It doesn't feel real," she continued and Stephanie waited for her to tell her all of it. "I went to the doctor because I was hurting from my cycle more than I normally do and oh god, Stephanie. I can't repeat it, please don't make me."

"Oh my heavens," Stephanie knew what she was saying at that moment. She had been there, before her first daughter was born she had miscarried and it was the same as Julie was describing. She was cramping and bleeding more than a normal cycle and went to the doctor only to get the horrendous news that she had lost her little one. She didn't know if she would live through it. The pain was unbearable but with the therapy, her family, and friends she was able to over come it and Julie could too.

"Julie, you can't be alone right now." Stephanie told her and Julie knew this but her parents were somewhere in the Caribbean and she didn't want to ruin their vacation. She wasn't supposed to travel at all. Blake was traveling and the only other person that she could go to was also traveling. Everyone was traveling.

"I don't have anywhere to go besides home," Julie whispered and Stephanie sighed. "I am working from home for the next few weeks. Come stay with me during that time. I will rework your story line for two weeks until you are ready to return."

"I don't know if I ever will be," Julie laid back on the bed. She wasn't sure if this is what she wanted anymore. She wouldn't have lost the baby maybe if she wasn't wrestling. She blamed the wrestling and her drinking for the loss. She knew it was a factor and that was something that didn't settle with her. She didn't even blame the birth control fail as that was partly her fault but she blamed herself over all. She should have known she was pregnant.

There had to have been signs right? She was six weeks along, Dr. Garza told her. She should have morning sickness by then, she should have felt something but she felt nothing. She still feels nothing but now it's for another reason.

"Trust me, Jules you will be fine but you have to talk about it. I will send you the flight information and I'll see you in the morning. Rest for the night, you're going to need it." Stephanie hung up the phone and Julie placed hers on the bed next to her and curled up in the bed and cried.

She cried for the child that she will never have, she cried for her pain, she cried for the emptiness, but most of all she cried for the loss that both she and Randy sustained. Why was God testing her?

Two weeks spent with Stephanie went by faster than Julie thought possible. She still felt empty inside but she knew that she would have the support of her family and friends to get through it. She still hadn't told Randy but that wasn't something that she should tell him over the phone.

She stepped off of the plane and turned on her phone to see texts coming in from her parents telling her that they were at home and they were resting. They had just returned from their trip. She would question them on the trip later and tell her parents what happened when she returned home the following week.

She was met by a very anxious man pacing the airports private section. She was on the WWE corporate jet, so she could at least still be comfortable for a bit. She talked to Stephanie through the flight asking about how she should tell Randy. She felt bad that she hadn't told him.

She was finally at peace with what happened. Well not fully at peace but she knew that there was nothing that would haves stopped it. She could have not wrestled and done whatever and she still could have lost the baby. It wasn't her time. She had to believe that so she could move on.

"Well hello, gorgeous," Randy grinned as he stepped forwards and pulled his love into his arms. He missed her so much. He knew that something was wrong but he also knew that she would tell him in her own time and he couldn't fault her for that. But, she didn't know that he could feel her pain, even though they were thousands of miles apart. He felt an ache that wasn't explainable. He only hoped that it was explained soon because it was still there and it was confusing the hell out of him.

"Hi," she whispered and he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back softly but something was a mis. She couldn't give herself fully to him until she told him what was going on. She owed him so much. She could only hope that he was supportive and didn't shut her out.


	27. Chapter TwentySix

_Warning: This chapter made this girl cry more than the last chapter did. This is never something that I want to envision someone going through. I really do want to thank each and every single one of you who are supporting this story. I love you guys so much. Until next time. _

* * *

Randy closed the hotel room door softly as to not wake his now sleeping girlfriend. The past hour has been the worst hour of his life. Nothing that has ever happened to him could top this. Not sitting in military prison for a month or so for being stupid, not losing his wife, not losing his 'daughter'; nothing. Nothing can compare to finding out that the love of your life was pregnant and something of yours is gone.

He made his way down the hallway. He needed to clear his head. He knew he looked like shit but he couldn't care less. His face was blotched red and most likely had tear streaks down his face. He saw Miz walking down the hallway too and gave him a questioning look but he shrugged it off. He stopped in front of the door that he knew housed his best friend. He needed someone to talk to and he knew John would listen and not judge him for crying.

He knocked on the door and it took a second for John to answer the door. He saw the look on Randy's face and knew that if he was crying that it had to be pretty damn bad. He opened the door and Riley looked to the door way and saw Randy walking in. John looked to his fiancée, conflicted as to whether or not to ask her to leave.

"She's fine," Randy whispered hoarsely and sat down in the chair that wasn't occupied. He hung his head and John took a seat on the edge of the love seat that was in his hotel room. He waited for Randy to speak because he knew that pushing him wouldn't lead anywhere.

"She was pregnant," Randy whispered and Riley's hand flew to her mouth and she looked up at John with tears filling her eyes. He reached over and swiped his finger across her cheek and then leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"She didn't know," again a whisper fell from his lips. Riley gasped and her hands fluttered down to the small of her stomach and the tears that she was holding back fell down her face.

"She's been gone the past two weeks because she lost someone that we didn't even know existed. She blames herself for not knowing or even thinking that she could have been pregnant. But, she's wrong. It wasn't her fault but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt." Randy looked up and noted that Riley was crying and John was shooting Randy a look that said that he knew what he had been going through.

"I don't even know what to say to her? How do I tell her it wasn't her fault? She cried herself to sleep and I can't help her. What do I do?" Randy asked and Riley looked to John and nodded her head. It was time that Randy knew just what has made John and Riley's relationship so compound.

"It won't be easy, Randy. She's going to blame herself. Lord knows I did. It's emotional and she will be unstable for a while. With all that has happened in her life, this was the last thing she needed."

"What do you mean you did?" Randy asked, not hearing anything Riley said after that. He was wondering what she meant. Surely she couldn't mean what he thought she meant. Randy watched as John slid down on the mini couch and pulled his fiancée into his arms.

"I mean I know what she is going through. It wasn't long after John and I had gotten together that I found out I was pregnant. I wasn't particularly happy that it happened so soon after being with him but as the weeks went on I was growing to the little life that was inside of me. I was eight weeks when that god awful morning happened. I was doing laundry when I felt it.

I won't give all of the gored details but it was horrible. It was the worst thing that I had experienced. I blamed myself when the doctors told me there was nothing that could have stopped it. I didn't care what they said. I knew I was pregnant and was doing things like normal but they told me that didn't matter. In my mind set, I was sure that it was something that I did. I didn't want to listen at all. It was too much to deal with. In the short period of time that I knew I was creating life, I fell in love. I felt like a piece of my soul died along with the life that was in me. I pushed John away, I blamed him for getting me pregnant and then by some unfortunate event taking it away.

Thankfully he pulled me through the hurt and I realized that he was hurting too, it wasn't just me who lost someone; it was him too. I know what she is feeling right now and you have to fight her on what is coming. She's going to push you away and wallow in self pity but you can't let her. You need to pull her out of this. It took John threatening to leave me for me to snap out of my depressive state. He means the world to me. He just had to show me the light. It hurts, it never stops but it's not the end of the world. There will be other chances to have a child. This was a message that it wasn't time."

Riley spoke and waited so that Randy could let this all sink inside of his head. He glanced at his best friend and noticed that he was misty eyed and Riley looked to John and stood. "I'm going to go for a walk. You two talk." She placed a kiss on the top of his head and left the room with her cell and key in hand. Maybe John could give him some manly incite.

John watched his love walk out of the room and he turned to his best friend. "What are you feeling right now?"

"Like a piece of me is missing," Randy put his head back on the chair and tears filled his eyes, his throat constricted and he felt a pang in his chest. "I didn't even know that I could hurt this way over someone I never met or will never meet. It's something I can't explain. I just feel empty. I can only imagine who Juliana is feeling right now. I know her hurt is probably a hundred times mine, but it still hurts."

John sighed before speaking. "Not a day goes by that I don't wonder what our baby would have looked like. I bet it would have been a girl and she would have had her Mama's dark unruly hair and my dimples and baby blues. The pain never goes away, it's always there nagging at you but you have to move on. Like Riley said, there is a reason this happened. It wasn't your time to become parents. One day it will happen, just as I am sure it will happen for Riley and me again."

Randy listened to the words John spoke and then replayed what Riley told him in his mind. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy and he would never forget but he had to be there for Julie, knowing that she was hurting more than he was. It was her who after all actually lost the tiny being of life. He had to be the one she fell on for support. He would be her rock if she needed him. He was sure she was going to and he was going to be there for her through thick and thin.

Randy got up from his chair with John sending him an encouraging smile that was only half a smile on his sad face but it was assuring. John and Riley were proof that it will be alright. It won't be easy, he knew that much, but it would be alright.

He got back to his room to find Julie still in the same spot that she was when he left her. He noticed fresh tears on her face. She had been crying while asleep. He pulled off his shoes and slid on to the bed next to her and pulled her sleeping body into his arms. He placed his lips on her forehead and whispered sweet words of courage and hope for the days to come.

Their relationship was being tested and he knew it. They were both pawns in this thing called life. There were confines on their hearts and all that was left for them to do was breaking them and overcome.


	28. Chapter TwentySeven

_And here is another chapter for you loves who keep this going. Thank you Bingobaby, Sonib89, and ur-only-hope for being so damn amazing. I really love you guys so much. I don't know what I would do with out your guys' encouragement. I think this is the last chapter of the sorts since it is killing me and I am using my Mom's personal experiences with Julie for this and I can't keep bringing up hurtful thoughts with her, so it gets happier now. _

_Oh and who is happy Punk is 'back'? I know I am, I was never fan of his character but his work is amazing._

* * *

Julie walked down the hallway in one of the many arenas that she had been to in her time in the WWE. She wasn't speaking to anyone just doing what she did best and be silent. She did her part that she needed to do on screen but after the cameras were off of her the façade smile was gone and the hallow shell that was left of herself was just there.

For a month it had been this way. It seemed that no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that it wasn't her fault and that she didn't know, she still blamed herself. She wouldn't listen to anyone's reasoning and Stephanie had actually forced her into seeing the WWE therapist but she sat there and didn't speak during the sessions. She didn't want to stop the hurt; she felt that she deserved it.

She was almost back to the trainer's room where she has been residing when she was hiding from the world when a hand reached out and stopped her. She wanted to get back to her safe haven where she didn't' have to worry about running into to anyone who wanted to talk to her. The only time anyone came in there was to get checked for some injury and sent on their way and Cory just let her stay in there because he knew she didn't want to talk.

She turned and saw that Randy had her arm. She tried to shake it loose but it only caused him to tighten his grip and pull her the other way. She didn't fight him when he did, it would only make him force her and she knew he would do it.

He opened the locker room door and she walked in as he let go of her arm. He walked in after her and turned and locked the door. She stared at him with blank eyes and he motioned for her to sit down. She shook her hand and he growled, "Fine."

"How are you?" He asked and she scoffed at him. "If you brought me in here to ask how I am then I am leaving. You know how I am."

"Don't be a bitch," he seethed. "I know nothing, you don't speak to me or anyone else and I am worried about you. I can't handle seeing you like this anymore."

"Then don't look," she shouted. If he didn't like it then he didn't have to see it. He could ignore her. She didn't care. Or that is what her brain is telling her. She cared a hell of a lot more than her brain was letting on or her mouth.

"I can't fucking help it, I can't ignore your pain, Julie but fucking hell, you need to let someone in to make everything better." He forced himself to speak instead of blowing up at her like he knew he was going to do.

"It won't change anything, Randy. I lost someone that was inside of me and I blame myself for it. If I would have considered that meds that my crazy fucking ass takes would fuck with my birth control I would have never had unprotected sex with you and ended up pregnant. I killed my child and I can't let that go."

"And you don't think that I am hurting?" He asked. "That baby was just as much yours as it was mine. I hurt too but I am not fucking letting it be the end of me. Talking about it helps, you know. Riley and John are fine but they still have that piece of their hearts that is confined but they got past it and you can too. You just have to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"It was, you don't understand." She yelled and he let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his hands down his face. "There's no winning with you."

"It's not about winning, Randy, it's about the truth and the truth is I killed my child." Randy, who was facing away from Julie by now turned and stalked towards her, causing her to step backwards and be touching one of the empty walls.

"Is that what you want to hear?" he growled menacingly. "Do you want me to tell you that I blame you for our child's death? Do you want me to blame you for being stupid and getting pregnant? Do you want me to hate you for what happened? Do you want me to leave you because of what happened? Huh? Is that what you want? Fine, it's your fault our child is dead, you were stupid for not protecting yourself better (though it was his fault too, he thought), I hate you; it's all your fault. I am done with you." He pulled backwards when the tears started streaming down her face.

Randy unlocked the door and walked out and slid down the wall and waited and hoped that it made her realize that it wasn't her fault. He told her what she wanted to hear and maybe snap her out of her soulless act. She was more than the shell of the person she is at the moment.

He loved her more than anything in the world and he wanted to work through this but he can't do it by himself. He needs her to be there with him. He is hurting just as well but he is masked and the pain is becoming a part of who is his and not controlling him.

He heard the door open and heard her sniffles. He looked up as she walked out of the room looking down the hallways back and forth. He could see the desperation in her looks but didn't say anything move to give away his position.

"I am so stupid," she whispered as she walked the way that was away from him. He stood up quickly and took quick strides to catch up to her. He gently grabbed her arm and spun her around gently and took her face in his hands.

"I love you Juliana Marie Jameson," he whispered as he wiped the tears from her beautiful face. "I love you so much."

A hiccup leaves her mouth and he chuckles. "I know it hurts, baby, but you need to let this all out. Do the counseling, please."

Julie nodded her head. She realized in that short time that she was in the room by herself what Randy did and she was glad that he did it. It was what she needed. She would agree to the therapy, hoping that it would help her with her pain.

"Thank you," he whispered and placed his lips against her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I love you."

Hope watched the couple down the corridor with a smile on her face. Riley was at her side with a smile that matched. Hopefully all was going to be better now and the confines will be lifted from their hearts and they can move on to bigger and better things.


	29. Chapter TwentyEight

_So, this is the first part of the epilogue. There are more to come, so it's not over yet. It's kind of a mini sequel of sorts. Thank you for the continuous support from you lovely ladies. I love you guys. Thanks for sticking with me when I don't have the want to write any more... and other news, I do have this Edge story coming soon, it might be a one shot, it might be more. I have no idea at the moment, I just have some of the idea in mind. Look for it. Now, on to the story. _

* * *

Julie sat on grass in her back yard panting heavily. She had just been out for her morning run. She was at home for the weekend before she would head back on the road with Randy and her friends. She made it a point to visit her parents more and to come home more often. If there was one thing that losing her baby a year before- it was that life is too short.

A lot had happened in the year since tragedy struck both Randy and Julie. Riley and John got married and they are expecting their first child, well their second, but they are farther along this time and everything is looking up for the two of them. A lot of people thought that Julie would resent them but she wasn't shallow. She was happy for them. They deserved the happiness that they are feeling.

Ted has manned up and is being the man that his Father taught him to be. He isn't chummy with Randy, Julie or anyone close to them but it's not like he doesn't exist anymore. They talk, they go out sometimes in a group but it's nothing like it was before. He is ok with that. He has his wife and their little girl Abrianna, and he has Laney. He has Dawn to some extent but she is married again to some guy and he and she are just friends, as they should have been all along.

Blake finally came around and is at least talking to her mother. She will never be the way mother and child should be together, but she is talking to her. She and Brian are only months away from finally getting married. They had been putting it off with world tours and such, but it's time for them to be together.

Everyone is still waiting for Randy to propose to Julie but they both shrug it off. They have discussed it already and while they love each other more than possible; a wedding was not in their future. She wears the promise ring that he placed on her left hand and he wears the one she placed on his but they are content and happy.

Evan and Hope are closer than ever. There's something about the two of them that is just wonderful. They are it for each other. They have over come their own obstacles. Nothing in life is as it seems. What happens behind closed doors and what happens in the open in front of everyone is something to be determined. They've had their hardships but they overcame everything.

Julie stood from her spot and headed into the house to shower before breakfast with her parents. She noted that her Papa wasn't up yet and her Mama was in the kitchen. She walked in the back door and placed a kiss on her Mama's cheek before heading up the stairs to wash away the sweat from her body.

She took her time in the shower and made her way down to breakfast after getting dressed. She saw her Papa at the table with a smile gracing his face. "Good Morning, baby." He greeted her and she smiled at him before walking over and placing a kiss on his cheek and repeated the same to him.

She sat in her chair and then noticed that there were four place settings at the table that normally there were only three at. She was about to question why but a few seconds later she could feel him enter the room. It was something that she had been able to do as of lately. It's like the two of them were tuned together some how.

"Good Morning, Randal." She grinned as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and he was scowling at her. "I hate it when you call me Randal."

"And I hate it when you don't tell me you are coming to visit." She retorted and he sat down next to her. "I wanted to surprise you and I missed you. My parents aren't even in St. Louis at the moment and I felt all alone without anyone there."

"You should welcome the alone time, boy. Pretty soon there won't be any." Andrew told him and Randy gave him a questioning look. "What does that mean?"

"He means, son, that our precious daughter here is with child and that means the two of you are going to be parents, thus not having any alone time." Kim spoke up and Randy looked down at Julie who looked just as confused as he did.

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked looking at both of her parents. Andrew reached under the table to take his wife's hand in his. "You've been trying, have you not?" Andrew asked and Julie sent a half glare to her Mama. She was the only one that was supposed to know that Julie and Randy were planning on having another child.

"We were but it hasn't been for long. We decided to wait a bit longer. What are you getting at, Papa? I'm not pregnant."

"Oh but you are." He spoke and she shook her head at him. "I took a test yesterday, Papa. It came out negative."

"I've had a dream," he stated and Julie groaned. "Just because you dreamed that I am pregnant does not mean that I am. Can we not talk about this right now? I just want to have a nice breakfast with the people that I love."

"Fine, but you will see." He told her and Julie rolled her eyes at him and turned in her seat so that she was facing Randy. "I think his old age is getting to him."

"Hey! I am not old," Andrew scolded his only child at to which Kim laughed. "I'm 46, the day I can't do half the crap that you kids do these days is the day that I turn old, until then don't make comments about my age."

"Yes sir," Julie saluted him and Randy snickered.

"It's ok baby, I still love you." Kim leaned over and pulled her husband in for a kiss. Julie groaned and buried her head in Randy's shoulder. "Why can't I have normal parents?"

"I can't believe it, he was right" Julie looked at her doctor that had just told her that she was pregnant.

"You're four weeks," Dr. Garcia told her and Julie looked over to Randy who had a smile that lit up his whole face.

Julie was shocked. She stopped trying to get pregnant after the last test showed negative and that was two weeks ago. The test was wrong? Her Papa was right? This was so confusing to her but all she knew now was that she was going to do everything right this time. There was no way in hell that she could handle losing another child.

She needed to talk to Vince.

"A baby," Randy grinned as she climbed off the table to put her clothes back on after the doctor left.

"Yes, that is usually the result when the sperm meets the egg," she joked as she pulled her shirt back on. "Smart ass."

She smiled at him and he took her face in his hands. "I don't think I have ever loved you more than I love you at this moment in time."

"So you only want me for my baby maker?" She asked and he smirked at her. 'Among other things."

She shook her head at him and he leaned down to place his lips ghostly against hers. "I really do love you so much. Thank you."

"Yeah yeah, you did the fun part, now I have to do the not so fun part."

"And I'll be there every step of the way."

"You bet your sweet ass you will." She told him as he opened the door and the two of them walked out of the room and down to the secretary to make another appointment.

"So you think my ass is sweet?" he asked as they walked out of the door causing the other woman in the clinic to chuckle. "I find it very sweet but what else would be sweet is if you go over to that store and buy me the biggest cupcake with the most icing they have."

"I swear you love cupcakes more than me," he groaned walking away, causing her to grin at him. "No, I just like looking at your ass as you walk away to bring me sweets."


	30. Last Chapter

"Jonathon Felix Anthony Cena, if you want to see your next birthday- I suggest you put that god damn cupcake down and get the fuck off this bus, RIGHT NOW!" Julie screamed at the large blonde man that was holding her precious white chocolate cupcake with vanilla cream cheese icing. He turned and stared at her with wide eyes before slowly setting the cupcake down on the table, holding his hands out in surrender, and backing his way towards the door of Randy's bus.

"Don't get your panties in a twist; Marie- It's just a cupcake." He spoke as he stepped off the bus and Julie's eyes filled with tears. It wasn't just a cupcake, it was her cupcake. She sat down at the table in front of the cupcake and pulled down the silver liner that held housed the bottom of it and took a sweet and savory bite of the delicious treat.

It has been six weeks since she found out she is pregnant and only she, Randy, and Vince know of it. She didn't want to tell anyone else at the risk of miscarrying again. Regardless, she knows that she is pregnant this time- she just wanted to be in a safe zone before telling anyone.

She was currently ten weeks and it was only two weeks longer than the last time she was pregnant. She was very cautious in the things that she did now. She wouldn't work out like she normally did, as that would put too much strain on her body. She kind of made up some small lie to the ones who asked her why she wasn't doing her normal routine as she had a pulled muscle in her back or something.

She felt bad lying to them but she had her reasons.

"You moan louder eating that cupcake than you do when I am-" Randy started but Riley's voice cut him off as she climbed on her bus, coming to get Julie for a short shopping trip. "Don't even finish that sentence, Orton. Jules are you ready to go?"

Julie nodded her head and stood up from the couch, grabbing her bag with one hand while holding the cupcake in the other. She leaned up and placed a short kiss on Randy's lips before she sauntered off the bus with Riley to meet Hope, Beth, and Blake.

"I need new shoes," Beth grins as the girls find the other girls. Julie shakes her head; Beth's obsession with shoes is just up the same alley of Julie's.

"Me too," Julie grinned right back but as soon as she did she heard her phone go off and she pulled it out and saw that Randy text her telling her that under no circumstances was she allowed to buy any more shoes since she had a closet full with them already. She groaned and put her phone back in her bag.

"He said no more shoes?" Hope laughed and Julie nodded her head solemnly. She really wanted a new pair of shoes. Maybe she could just buy them and tell him she didn't get his text until after she bought them. But, she doesn't want to lie to him. She feels horrible that she is already lying to the ones around her.

"How about we get some lunch before we go," Blake suggested, she was starving, as she hadn't eaten since the night before.

Eager nods went around the group and the girls found their selves walking down the block to one of the local Italian restaurants. After being seated and the girls ordering drinks, and much questioning to Julie as to why she didn't order wine they started to order their food and chat amongst each other.

Riley was the only one who didn't question Julie as she had known for a while that she was with child. She understood why she wasn't saying anything to anyone about it. She did the same thing when she found out she was pregnant.

"So, how is the wedding coming along?" Julie directed the attention away from her after making a small lie about her doctor changing her meds and the alcohol would affect it. Well, it wasn't a total lie. Her doctor did change her meds and alcohol would affect her and the meds.

"It's coming along great. I found my dress and it's stunningly beautiful. I kind of have an ulterior motive for asking you all to lunch, besides shutting up my grumbling stomach."

"And what is that?" Riley asked. She sat back in her chair and placed her hands on her ever growing bump. She could feel her little girl moving and a smile graced her face.

"Well, I need to find Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids dresses and I thought that maybe since I wanted to ask the four of you if you would be willing to stand up there with me if you wanted to, you know, go shopping with me." Blake spoke and gasps surrounded the girls.

They thought for sure that she would have some of her closer friends do it. "What about Val, Michelle, Gena, Lacey, and Leana?"

"Val is planning the wedding; she thought that I would want someone who knows what they are doing to do that. She is one of my closest and dearest friends but we already talked about it. I want you guys to do it. There for a long time, I was living my life closed up and it was you guys that brought me out of it. I love you guys for that and I want you to be there with me. The other girls understand my decisions and they are fine with it. Besides, I don't want Leana's stupid twit ass in my wedding."

"Blake, that's mean." Beth scolded one of her best friends. Blake shrugged. She wasn't Leana's biggest fan, she never has been. She wants more for Jimmy.

"I don't really care, I don't like her. I never have." Blake spoke coolly while taking a sip of her wine. "Anyways, you know I love you all but I want to ask Julie if she would be my maid of honor."

"I get to walk with Jimmy- right?" Julie asked with a wide smile on her face. She loved that man just like another brother-a very exuberant brother, but a brother no less.

"Yes, you get to walk with Jimmy," Blake nodded her head and Julie grinned. "I'm sold."

"So you'll do it?" Blake asked and Julie grinned at one of her closest friends. "Of course I'll do it. I'd be honored."

"That's why it's called 'Maid of Honor', you dork," Hope rolled her eyes and Julie scowled at her and then smiled.

"The rest of you?" Blake asked and the girls and Riley nods her head along with Hope and Beth.

The rest of the lunch went by with wedding chatter. Julie noticed that Riley was staring at her as Julie picked at the ravioli that she ordered. She wanted it but then she didn't want it. Her taste was changing already and she had an inkling feeling that Riley knew.

Julie put down her fork and pushed the plate away from her and sipped on her juice and Riley smirked. Yep, she definitely knew. Julie sent Riley a look that said "please don't say anything." Riley nodded her head at her. She wouldn't spill the secret anyway, that wasn't the type of person she was.

"Alright ladies, I think that we are done for now. I say it's time to go shopping," Beth speaks up and one by one the girls get up from the table to make their way to the front. Blake argues with Julie over who grabs the tab and ends up winning. It was Blake's idea to come out and eat, so she would pay.

"Fine, you win this time but I pay next time." Julie grumbles and Blake wraps her arms around Julie as the five girls pile out of the restaurant and start down the block looking for any store that would tickle their fancy.

"Just like I win god mother," Blake whispers in her ear and Julie's eyes widen and she stares at the other two girls that stopped walking.

"You guys know?" Julie was trying to decipher their expressions. Hope nodded along with Beth while Julie already knew that Riley knew.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag. I am pregnant; ten weeks yesterday." Julie told them and Riley was the first one to throw her arms around Julie.

"Oh, we are going to have so much fun shopping when the babies get closer." Riley pulls back and a grin is covering Julie's face but then a frown is followed when she thinks about if she loses this baby too.

"No ma'am, don't even go there. This baby is going to come into this world with brown hair and blue eyes and will have ten toes and ten fingers and smirking just like her Daddy." Hope spoke up when she noticed the look on Julie's face.

She didn't want Julie thinking the worst. She remembered the time last year clearly and she hated seeing Julie in pain. Hope looked across the street and saw a cupcake place and plastered a smile on her face.

"Turn your frown upside down ma'am and we will go across the street and get you the biggest and best cupcake they have- deal?" Hope pointed to the shop and Julie's lips turned up. She had the best friends in the world and she wouldn't trade them for anything.

"I think that sounds like a great deal and then we can actually you know- go shopping." She grinned and moved with the girls across the street. She was scared of telling them and jinxing herself. She should have known that they would figure it out. They were her best friends for a reason.

"Carrot cupcake?" Beth asked and Julie nodded her head. "This damn child wants cupcakes for some reason. I've been craving them like mad. Every city that we stop in I make Randy go and get me some. I swear she's set on making me fat."

"You guys keep saying she- does that mean that you want it to be a girl?"

"I'm hoping that it's a girl." Julie told them as she paid for the cupcakes and took a bite out of the sugary sweet confection in her hand.

"Imagine if it's twins." Hope mused and Julie spit out the cupcake that was in her mouth and started coughing and pointing her finger and her. "Don't even joke about that, I will kill Randy if he got me pregnant with twins."

* * *

_I am doing this here instead of at the top because I wanted to let you guys know that this is the last chapter before the epilogue (which is halfway written and requires some changes, as I added stuff that wasn't there before in here.) I want to thank each and every single one of you who has reviewed, favorited, or even read this story. It's taken a lot of tears and sometimes laughs to get through this. It is one of my favorites that I have written ever. Really- from the bottom of my heart I want to thank you. I really do love you guys. You have made this story what it is today. Without you, I doubt it would have made it this far. Hope and Barbara- you two kept me going for so long. So, I will sit here and silently cry after I post this. Destiny and Grace is still going (for how much longer, I don't know) and I hope to have more Randy and John stories coming soon. _


	31. Epilogue

Julie let a smile grace her face as she looked across her childhood yard. She watched her two little girls giggle as the played with her Papa under the sprinklers. She was amazed that she had two beautiful little souls that were hers. She never thought after the loss that she endured years earlier that she would have this. She thought for sure that it was the end of the world but it didn't take long for her to realize that it wasn't. She was happy and she her little family, and that meant the world to her.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she sighed and leaned back into him. She loved the feel of his arms caressing her. She felt safe in his arms. "You know, I think it's time that we have another one, maybe a boy this time around." He mused and Julie looked up at him with wide eyes. He couldn't be serious. The girls were just three years old.

"I don't think so," she shook her head at him. The last thing the two of them needed was another child on the road with them. They were still very much active in the WWE and having children did nothing to lessen their careers.

"But, Jules," he pleaded with her and she shook her head at him. "Can't we wait like two more years?" She asked and he sighed and then nodded his head. He supposed it could wait, it wasn't like they were going anywhere, but as much as he loved his little girls; he really wanted a little boy.

She leaned up and placed a kiss at the crease of his lips whispering that she loved him. It wasn't two seconds later that a pair of wet arms wrapped around her legs. She looked down and scowled at the giggling tiny brunette.

"Come play, Mommy." Alyssa batted her eyelashes at her and her blue eyes flickered beneath them. Julie was a sucker for her girls' eyes and they knew that. She could never tell them no. Alyssa had Randy's eyes where as Caylee had Julie's deep chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, come play Mommy," Hope called from the pool side where she was holding her one year old son in her arms with Evan behind her. Julie laughed and bent down to pick up Alyssa as Randy picked up Caylee and walked over to the pool and slid in the warm water holding the girls.

Life with her family was something that she wouldn't give for anything in the world.

xxx

"It was before we got together, a year or so before that, why does it matter?" Hope asked Evan as he sat on the love seat across from her as she rocked their son to sleep. He had found out about her New York Moment and he wasn't too pleased.

"I don't care when it was," He hissed at her. "I should have known that you slept with one of my best friends."

"I don't ask you how many girls you slept with," she pointed out and Evan rolled his eyes. "I never slept with anyone that we work with."

"And I am supposed to be sorry that I slept with Jay? I don't regret it, Matthew," she spat his real name instead of calling him by his in ring name. Evan just looked at her and stood up and walked out of the room.

He shouldn't be upset but he was for some reason. How would you feel if you found out that your wife had more of a past then you knew? Yes, wife. Evan and Hope had married only shortly before they found out they were expecting their son. He was most likely a honeymoon baby, as it seemed.

He watched as Hope took their son into his nursery and then walked back out and stood in front of him. "I won't apologize for something that happened over six years ago. What happened in the past shouldn't matter. I never hid it from you; just the two of us never spoke of what happened. It was a one time thing that never went anywhere."

He sighed and realized that he was being stupid. He walked forwards and pulled his wife into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry."

He didn't want this to affect their relationship; he only had to let it go. They are happy and that was more than he wanted in life.

xxx

Blake stood on the side of the stage watching her husband perform. Each time she saw him play, she was amazed at his talent. In her opinion, he was one of the best, if not the best, guitar players in the world. There was something about his skill that sent chills up her spine.

She and Brian had been married for just under four years and were happier than they could have ever been. She was still actively wrestling and was once again Woman's Champion. Though, she was soon to be hanging up her boots and devoting her time to starting a family. She realized somewhere along the line that a family was what she really wanted in life.

She got to live her dream of being a WWE Diva-less and it was spectacular. She wouldn't give up the time that she got do something with her life for anything.

She heard Matt close out the show and then heard the crowd go crazy. The lights dimmed and Brian stepped off the stage and pulled his wife into his sweaty arms.

"Ugh, Brian! Get off, you're disgusting." Blake pushed him off her, shaking her head at him and wiping at her arms. He grinned and put his arms around her again and made her walk with him.

"That's not what you were saying last night or this morning or just ten minutes before the show," he teased and she shot him a glare when she heard the guys behind her chuckle. "And if you keep talking, you won't get a repeat performance either."

She pulled away from him and went inside of the room that they had before the show. She sat down on one of the chairs next to her bag. She was going on a two week Australian tour for work and she had to leave the next morning.

"Do you have to go?" Brian asked, as they laid next to each other in the bunk later that night. He was going home, as it was his last show before they would start recording again. He wanted more time with his wife. He knew that she was leaving once her contract was up, but it wasn't soon enough. He would go with her on this tour, but it's a hectic tour and they aren't allowed to have anyone with them.

"You know I do, but it's only a few more months and I can be home with you and we can start making our family." She whispered into his chest and kissed the Forever Tattoo that covered it. Her eyes watered when she thought about the tattoo that he got for his late friend/brother. She had one similar to his but it was across her shoulders. She got shit for it from Vince but she could care less. She wanted to pay homage to one of her best friends and she saw that fit.

"Can we start practicing now?" He growled and she giggled before moving herself so that she was hovering him. "We can practice all we want."

xxx

"John, can you get Emilia?" Riley asked when she heard her three and a half year old daughter crying from the other room. She was currently occupied with the two month old that was being fed at the moment.

"Yeah!" She heard him call from down the hallway. He was packing for the tour that was coming up. She wasn't going with him this time. She had only just had Adrian a few months before and he was just now sleeping through the night and didn't want to take him out of his schedule.

She saw John walk in the room with Emi on her his hip. She was just buttoning up her top when he came in. He let out a groan and she smirked at him. "All in due time, dear."

John grinned at his wife as he took a seat next to her on the small love seat that was on the wall across from Adrian's crib and next to Emi's bed.

"Have you thought about renewing your contract?" Riley asked as his arm went around her and he was staring at the two beautiful children they created.

"I will renew it until I can't fight any longer. I talked to Vince about taking on less, but I will still be working the normal stuff that I have been."

"It that's what you want," she told him, fully supporting him. She knew that wrestling was his life. It was all that he wanted to do and she respected that. She would never make him choose her and the children over wrestling. He can have them both if he wanted them.

"Thank you," Riley whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. He looked down to her and placed his lips against her temple before asking her what she thanked him for.

"For loving me, for giving me the best thing in the world, for marrying me, just for being there for me. I know I don't say it as much, but I love you. You're the most amazing man in the world and I am thankful that you decided that Domestic Partnership wasn't the way to go." She laughed at the end and John scowled her. "You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

"Not if your life depended on it."

xxx

Life wasn't always going to be easy, but for Julie, Randy, Blake, Riley, John, Hope, and everyone else it was going to be something that they had to work out. Each couple would have their own issues but the love that was shared between all of them was something that some people could only dream of.

There was things that happened in their lives that some people would only wish on their worst enemy, bit they are strong and they over come all that stands in their way. They are free from all confines that could bind them and that is all that is needed in life.

* * *

So, here is the final chapter. Thank you guys so much for the support. I know that I will have more Randy stories to come, so look for them in the future. While you are waiting, I have a Randy Orton and John Cena story that is going at the moment. Check it out. And if you haven't gotten Randy Orton's DVD, do it. It's worth the money that you will spend. I have seen it and I can only tell you that it's amazing. I think I learned more about who Randy is when watching it. Inspiration for my newest story that I will be working on soon.

Until next time.


End file.
